The Never Started Story
by kiz 2point0
Summary: Time for a summary-update! It isn't a fairytale any more, never has been and never will be. Soon, our two heroines will find themselves fighting for their existence! Click to read ;)
1. Chapter 01 it has begun

Kiz: I am back!  
  
AD: And me!  
  
Kiz: Don't listen to AD! She is crazy.  
  
AD: He, that wasn't nice!  
  
Kiz: I know. ^_^  
  
AD: -_-*  
  
Kiz: But we are here! And we are both writing this fic!  
  
AD: And we are both in it! It's a little show or something.  
  
Kiz: And we changed our names. I am Lene in the story.  
  
AD: And I am Mandein.  
  
Kiz: O man, I hope you like this story!  
  
AD: Because its start right now!  
  
***  
  
The never started story  
  
Chapter 01: Crazy Kids  
  
Authors: Kiz and Amandaxter  
  
***  
  
Lene: *Walks on stage with Mandein* Welcome everybody!  
  
Kids: *Cheers*  
  
Lene: My name is Lene and this bully-head is Mandein.  
  
Mandein: Excuse me, lady but I am not a bully-head!  
  
Lene: *Ignores Mandein* Today we have special quests.  
  
Kids: *Cheers* LET THEM IN! LET THEM IN!  
  
Mandein: Do they know who's coming?  
  
Lene: No, I didn't eat spinach today.  
  
Mandein: I said COMING!  
  
Lene: No, I am not married!  
  
Mandein: *Sighs* is she deaf or something?  
  
Lene: No, but this is a funny show.  
  
Mandein: -_-  
  
Lene: Well, here there are, Jak and the Furball Daxter!  
  
Kids: *Cheers harder than ever before*  
  
Jak: *Walks on stage with Daxter*  
  
Kids: *Run to Daxter and try to hug him*  
  
Daxter: Hey watch it. You got more fleas than me!  
  
Jak: Daxter, you must not say that to the kids!  
  
Daxter: They try to kill me!  
  
Mandein: Go to your seats kids, NOW!  
  
Kids: *Return to seats*  
  
Daxter: Wee, Thanks!  
  
Mandein: No, I didn't eat spinach today!  
  
Jak: 0_0  
  
Daxter: 0_-  
  
Lene: Hey, that's my line!  
  
Mandein: Huh?  
  
Jak: Well, lets get over it! We haven't got all day!  
  
Lene: All right! Here are Jak and Daxter. And they are here to tell fairy tales!  
  
Kids: YEAH!!!  
  
Mandein: They are happy now!  
  
Kids: YEAH!!!  
  
Jak: All right, where do we start?  
  
Daxter: Snow-white! I love that story!  
  
Jak: No, we do Beauty and the Beast!  
  
Daxter: Snow-white!  
  
Jak: Beauty and the Beast!  
  
Lene: Hu, guys?  
  
Mandein: FIGHT, FIGHT!  
  
Lene: WHAT!  
  
Mandein: Nothing.  
  
Lene: I thought, I heard something about fighting.  
  
Mandein: Not from me!  
  
Lene: Lets get over it, right now!  
  
Jak: Beauty and the Beast!  
  
Daxter: Now you must tell me! Why Beauty and the Beast!  
  
Jak: For Keira. She is the Beauty and I am the Beast.  
  
Daxter: Beast! Don't make me laugh!  
  
Jak: Its true.  
  
Daxter: Show me!  
  
Jak: *Transformed into Dark Jak* See, that's why.  
  
Kids: *Cheered* YEAH, I REAL LIFE DEMON!  
  
Jak: Uh-oh.  
  
Kids: *Run to him and try to hug Dark Jak*  
  
DJak: *Runs away*  
  
Lene: NOOOO! Kids stay away from him!  
  
Mandein: Yes, he's my Demon! *Chases after the kids*  
  
DJak: *Still running* HELP!  
  
Daxter: Hey, I'm the fluffy one? *sobs*  
  
Lene: Shut up muskrat  
  
Daxter: Thanks for the compliment. -_-*  
  
Lene: You're welcome ^_^  
  
Daxter: Which one you choose?  
  
Lene: What?  
  
Daxter: You know, Snow-white or Beauty and the Beast?  
  
Lene: No, I didn't eat spinach today!  
  
Daxter: -_-**  
  
DJak: I am not changing to Dark Jak in this show anymore!  
  
Lene: Why not?  
  
DJak: The kids are gonna be crazy if they see a demon! And this crazy anchor-woman try to hug me to death!  
  
Mandein: I can't help it; I fall for demons! *Suddenly, she falls over him*  
  
Lene and Daxter: *Laughs*  
  
Mandein: *Glares at them* That was not supposed to happen!  
  
DJak: What? Falling over me?  
  
Mandein: *Glares at Dark Jak*  
  
Lene: The next chapter, we're going to start with one of their fairy tales. See you later!  
  
***  
  
Kiz: And, did you like it?  
  
AD: I hope so.  
  
Kiz: All right! Next chapter, Jak and Daxter tells their fairy tales.  
  
DJak: If I don't die of over-hugging  
  
AD: *Hugs Dark Jak* Jak is sexy, cool! But you are icy-cool!  
  
DJak: *Gulps*  
  
Kiz: If he survives this grip of AD's, we'll be back.  
  
AD: Until the next time!  
  
Daxter: And review!  
  
Kaza: Yer can't have the last line, buddy *mutes Daxter*  
  
Madein: You neither *mutes Kaza* HA! 


	2. Chapter 02 what do we do?

AD: We're back!  
  
Kiz: With the pack  
  
AD: We're cool  
  
Kiz: Ain't no fool  
  
Both: Gonna stop us now! *High-fives*  
  
Kaza: Oh brother  
  
Beautyfly: So embarrassing  
  
AD: Oh shut up! *Chimes* story-time!  
  
-----  
  
Chapter 02: Every tale has a beginning  
  
Authors: Amandaxter and Kiz (the aerodynamic duo)  
  
-----  
  
Guy #5: Lights! Cameras! And roll.  
  
Mandein: Ok, tell the story guys  
  
Jak: Sure. This is the story of a beautiful young girl named  
  
Daxter: Snow-white!  
  
Jak: Shut up, and NO! Her name is  
  
Lene: Snehvid og Rosenrød (~snow white and rose red). It's a Danish folk tale.  
  
Jak: NO! Belle!  
  
Mandein: Are you gonna freak out to that devilish delight again?  
  
Jak: Aargh, I can't take it! I'm leaving!  
  
Lene: You can't, see? *Holds out an agreement paper*  
  
Jak: *Pouts and snaps the paper to read it*  
  
Mandein: Story time  
  
Kids: YAY!!!  
  
Daxter: Once upon a time there was this beautiful young lady named snow- white.  
  
Kids: Uuuu  
  
Daxter: She was so beautiful that she could have any man she wanted  
  
Kids: Aaah  
  
Daxter: But one day a tall, handsome  
  
Jak: *coughs* Jerk  
  
Daxter: Knight comes to her castle and  
  
Jak: *Coughs* Screws up everything  
  
Mandein: Jak  
  
Jak: Yes?  
  
Mandein: Don't!  
  
Jak: Hey, I just got a lying, two-timing weasel stuck in my throat.  
  
Kids: Ooooh!  
  
Daxter: and slays the mean, evil, disturbing, fat, ugly dragon, so that she can be free  
  
Lene: Whoa, somebody arrest him for excessive use of adjectives.  
  
Daxter: And then he takes her away from her mean, evil, ugly sisters  
  
Mandein: Are you saying that I'm FAT!?  
  
Lene: Hey! That was MY line! Give it back!  
  
Mandein: Err, ok.?  
  
Daxter: And after saving the day, the handsome knight and snow-white mmm mnnn mngh *Lene's hand is over his mouth*  
  
Lene: Hey! There are kids here!  
  
Mandein: There are?  
  
Jak: *slaps forehead* Yes. There. Is  
  
Kids: We're here!  
  
Daxter: *mumbles* we're queer  
  
Lene: *mumbles* I want a beer  
  
Mandein: NOTE: KIDS ARE PRESENT!  
  
Jak: You can't stop them. They're just plain crazy  
  
Lene: Crazy for you, babe. *hugs Jak*  
  
Jak: Go away, crazy woman!  
  
Kids: FIGHT FIGHT  
  
Mandein: KEEP QUIET *everybody suddenly goes very quiet*  
  
*Two seconds pass*  
  
Daxter: And they lived happily ever after.  
  
Jak: Until the not-so-handsome-any-more knight got shot.  
  
Daxter: Oh yeah! By an evil, mean, two-timing, ugly and not to mention FAT  
  
Lene: Are you saying that I'm FAT!?  
  
Daxter: Lying. uncharming. YOU!!! YOU SHOT THE HERO!  
  
Kids: Awww  
  
Jak : I did not!  
  
Mandein: Shut up!!!  
  
Kid #45: Aww, man! It was just getting exiting!  
  
Kid #4: Yeah, we want some action  
  
Mandein: *looks at hot pic of Jak* Action.  
  
Lene: *takes pic away from Mandein* No. Dirty. Thoughts!  
  
Mandein: But. Hott.  
  
Daxter: Who called.?  
  
Jak: *slaps Daxter*  
  
Daxter: What was that for?  
  
Jak: Stupidity. You do know who everybody is going to run after in the new game, right?  
  
Daxter: Your white alter ego.?  
  
Jak: Ok, that too  
  
Mandein: Especially that. Mmm  
  
Kids: Uuuuh, exiting!  
  
Lene: PG dammit!  
  
Jak: Since when did you care?  
  
Lene: Since I made an agreement with AD  
  
Daxter: Who's AD? Weird name.  
  
Jak: Yeah, who would call herself that?  
  
Mandein: You're pushing it.!  
  
Daxter: Pushing what?  
  
Jak: Pushing who?  
  
Lene: *kicks the two of them* Stupidity unleashed *sighs* why me!?  
  
Kid #34: Because you're a lying, mean, evil, ugly.  
  
Lene: Are you saying that I'm FAT!!? That does it! *Assaults kid #34*  
  
Kid #34: Aaaargh!  
  
Mandein: Lene, NOOOO *snatches kid #34 before Lene gets to him* Bad doggy!  
  
Jak: *grabs Lene* Come here. *Mumbles* we ought to hire a bouncer.  
  
Kids: FIGHT FIGHT  
  
-----  
  
AD: Uh-oh! Are the kids gonna have their fight, or is Jak able to control things.  
  
Kiz: Am I gonna fight kid #34 and will he remain alive?  
  
Both: Next time in. The grand lunatics return!  
  
Daxter: You pretty much covered it there.  
  
Jak, AD and Kiz: Oh shut up!  
  
Beautyfly: Yeah, scram!  
  
Daxter: Oh yeah!? *Starts fight with Daxter*  
  
AD: *Puts Daxter and Beautyfly in a box that says 'censored'* there: learn it!  
  
Kiz: *Looks at the hot pic of Jak Lene stole from Mandein*, AD, why don't you do the reviewers responses.?  
  
AD: Ok  
  
*Nobinoir:  
  
AD: Thanks for the review!  
  
Kiz: Yeah, we loved it!  
  
*Shark:  
  
AD: Me? In Love? With a demon? *Smiled at DJ*  
  
DJak: Oh no. *Runs away*  
  
AD: Come back here! *Chances after DJ*  
  
Kiz: Poor DJ.  
  
Beautyfly: Yeah, she really falls for the demons! Crazy Girl.  
  
Kaza: That explains everything, why she always runs after Dark Jak. She loves demons and monsters.  
  
Beautyfly: Only, she doesn't look at horror movies!  
  
Kiz: Well, if he survives AD. Then we'll be coming back! Review please. 


	3. Chap 03 Where are we?

Kiz: Here's number three!  
  
AD: BEWARE! Insults happen in this fic! Too crazy for words!  
  
Jak: O' No. And we're the victims Dax!  
  
Dax: Good heaven!  
  
***  
  
The never started story.  
  
Chap 03: Annoying Kids!  
  
***  
  
Mandein: Welcome back! Sorry for the waiting, but we had some technical problems. *Thinking: Annoying kids* But moving on, Jak!  
  
Jak: Yeah!  
  
Daxter: Wait a minute! My story isn't finished yet!  
  
Jak: But you got your chance, now it's my turn!  
  
Daxter: No no no! Where's my lawyer!  
  
Mandein: You got a LAWYER?!  
  
Jak: Since when did you have a lawyer?  
  
Daxter: Since this CRAZY fic began!  
  
Jak: Hey, talking 'bout crazy, where is Lene?  
  
Mandein: She's chasing Kid # 34!  
  
Jak: Chasing the Kid!?  
  
*A gun being fired and Lene's evil laughing is heard*  
  
Daxter: No, she shot the kid!  
  
Mandein: Poor annoying kid.  
  
Jak: She killed the Kid! *Cheers*  
  
Lene: *Returns* Hello people, what a lovely day isn't it?  
  
Mandein: You. Gun. Kid. Right?  
  
Lene: Are you saying that I'm FAT!  
  
Mandein: I said GUN, not FAT!  
  
Jak: Can we start now?  
  
Daxter: Yeah, where was I?  
  
Jak: Not you, ME!  
  
Daxter: ME!  
  
Jak: ME!  
  
Lene: ME!  
  
Jak and Daxter: SHUT UP (in unison)  
  
Daxter: *start fight with Jak*  
  
Mandein: Hey rodent! It's Jak's turn now!  
  
Daxter: NO, ME!  
  
Jak: ME!  
  
Lene: HOLD ON! It's Jak's turn now Furball! And you can't do anything about it!  
  
Daxter: What did you just call me?  
  
Mandein: Have you got powercells in your ears! She said Furball!  
  
Daxter: That's it! I'm tired of being called a Furball! You're history! *Start to fight with Mandein*  
  
Lene: PG! PG!  
  
Jak: What PG! You kill the Kid!  
  
Kid#34: I'm ba-ack!  
  
Jak: Wait a minute. *Grabs gun and chases kid#34*  
  
Lene: PG! PG! D**n it!  
  
Kids: FIGHT, FIGHT, FIGHT!  
  
Kid#10: JERRY, JERRY, JERRY!  
  
Kids (Kid #10 not included): JERRY!?  
  
Kid#10: Uh. . . Jak?  
  
Kids: JAK, JAK, JAK!  
  
Jak: Who calls?  
  
Lene: This isn't a fairy tale telling show! This is a Jerry err Jak Springer show!  
  
Kids: JAK, JAK, JAK!  
  
Mandein: Only Jerry Springer isn't present!  
  
Kids: JAK, JAK, JAK *breath* JAK, JAK, JAK!  
  
Jak: They love me!  
  
Daxter: *cough* You make me sick  
  
Jak: Jealous?  
  
Daxter: ME?  
  
Lene: No, I didn't eat spinach today.  
  
Jak: Not spinach again! You're a crazy psyche spinach-eating GIRL!  
  
Lene: Are you saying that I'm FAT!  
  
Jak: I didn't say fat, you m***n!  
  
Lene: I'm not a M***N!  
  
Mandein! Oh-ho, HIT THE DECK!  
  
Lene: I'M NOT FAT!  
  
Jak: NO, YOU CRAZY B***H! I SAID M***N!  
  
Meindein: Uh, guys?  
  
Jak, Lene: MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS B***H!  
  
Mandein: HEY! I'm not a b***h!  
  
Daxter: And then they tell me it's a PG fic!  
  
Kids: PG-13, PG-13 *breath* PG-13, PG-13!  
  
Mandein: Can we start now!  
  
Jak: Yes, sure. *Clears throat of presence of any unwanted furry animals* Under a minty green newly sprung trees sat a beautiful, young lady dressed in a simple red robe with a loving sparkle in her eyes  
  
Daxter: Where are you talking about? I don't see any trees here!  
  
Jak: In the story Furball!  
  
Daxter: I'M NOT A FURBALL!  
  
Lene: I'M NOT FAT!  
  
Jak: Crazy psyche stupid b***h!  
  
Mandein: He, nobody is here a psyche b***h or b*****d!  
  
Jak: Who said that I am a psyche b*****d!  
  
Mandein: Me!  
  
Jak: That's it, I am not here to be insult by two f**k**g girls!  
  
Kids: FIGHT, FIGHT, FIGHT!  
  
Lene: Those kids are driving me crazy!  
  
Jak: How can you become crazy? You're crazy enough already!  
  
Lene: Can I kill him, please?  
  
Jak: No, I'll kill you!  
  
Mandein: Uh, guys?  
  
Jak & Lene: FOR THE LAST TIME, MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS, STUPID B***H!  
  
Daxter: And they said, not insult each other where in the presence of children?  
  
Mandein: When did we say that?  
  
Daxter: Before we started the show!  
  
Lene: D**n it, he's right!  
  
Jak: Jerk!  
  
Lene: Well at least I'm not FAT!  
  
Daxter: GEE, Get a new line AND a life, please!?  
  
Jak: Yeah, you stupid psyche crazy b***h!  
  
Lene: I'M NOT PSYCHE!  
  
Daxter: You mustn't be giving her ideas, Jak  
  
Jak: Shut up.  
  
---  
  
AD: O' man, what's going to be next?  
  
Jak: I kill those two girls! They insulted me!  
  
Kiz: Good!  
  
Jak: NO!  
  
Kids: FIGHT, FIGHT, FIGHT!  
  
Kiz, AD, Jak, Dax: KEEP QUIET *everybody suddenly goes very quiet, again*  
  
Kiz: The reviews AD!  
  
AD: All Right!  
  
*Nobinoir:  
  
Kiz: Thanks for the review.  
  
AD: Yeah, I know what you mean about 'Stupid' Internet! It's happened to me too!  
  
*Shark:  
  
AD: I love the DEMON!  
  
DJak: SHUT UP B***H! LEAVE ME ALONE FOR WANES!  
  
*Gleam:  
  
AD: You see DJ, you're the man now!  
  
DJak: THAT'S IT! I'M LEAVING!  
  
Kiz: NO! *Hanging on DJ's legs* Not Go, PLEASE!  
  
DJak: You two are very crazy, you know!  
  
AD: I know, that's why this is a crazy fic ^_^  
  
DJak: Stupid girls -_-** 


	4. Chap 04 so much more

Kiz: Is it a bird!?  
  
AD: Is it a plane!?  
  
Djak: No, I'm their mad demon obsession!  
  
Kiz: Oh well, it's actually only AD's, but the more you guys go @_@ about it the more I feel like being obsessed with him as well.  
  
Djak: Crazy, crazy woman  
  
Kiz: Thanks, hon - it'll be just like my fear of Spongebob. It started out as fearing-him-for-fun, but now.  
  
AD: She is only a shadow of what she used to be.  
  
Kiz: *sighs* I shiver every time I hear his name  
  
AD: *makes ghostly voice* Spoooongebob  
  
Kiz: *whimpers*  
  
Beautyfly: Cut it, you two  
  
Kiz: IT'S A CHEESE DAMMIT!  
  
Kaza: Yer' pathetic  
  
Djak: *makes ninja-bow towards the muses*  
  
Beautyfly: Chapter 04 - The universal solution  
  
-----  
  
Mandein: Ok, status people! Jak, finish story! Daxter, shut up! Lene. Where's Lene?  
  
Kid #34: She thinks I'm outside  
  
Mandein: Eww, you're a zombie. Can't you just stay dead next time?  
  
Kid #34: It's PG, you can't kill people  
  
Mandein: Anyway. Kids, BE-HAVE, PLEASE?  
  
Kids: What you say?  
  
Mandein: *curses* I SAID SHUT UP! ALL THE TIME!  
  
Kid #12: You heard what she said?  
  
Kid: #14: Nope, you?  
  
Kid #12: Nope. Let's start a fight!  
  
Kids: *cheers*  
  
Mandein: NO, you can't! It's PG remember?  
  
Kids: Aww  
  
Lene: There you are, you little *bleeped out due to excessive use of vulgar language inappropriate for children* I'm gonna *once again bleeped out due to excessive use of vulgar language inappropriate for children*  
  
Jak: Whoa, baby. You swear more than a *bleeped out due to excessive use of blah blah blah - you get the idea right?*  
  
Lene: You said baby.  
  
Daxter: *slaps head with his paw* Will this ever stop?  
  
Mandein: Very unlikely, if I must say so.  
  
Lene: C'mon guys, let's listen to Jak's story, shall we?  
  
Jak: *glares at Lene* Whatever. *clears throat* now, where were we.?  
  
Lene: Under a minty green, newly sprung tree. Sat a beautiful young lady wearing a simple red robe. *a loving gleam is seen in her eyes* Two secs, dear. *leaves*  
  
Jak: Oh yeah, a gentle breeze played with her long, blonde hair as the sun set in the horizon.  
  
Daxter: *imitates to be throwing up*  
  
Mandein: *slaps Daxter in the head*  
  
Daxter: *sends death glare at Mandein*  
  
Mandein: *takes fighting position and waves Daxter over to her*  
  
Daxter: *grits teeth and shows off a few moves*  
  
Jak: Shut up d****t!  
  
Mandein: But, we didn't say anything.  
  
Jak: So what, you're taking up a lot of space with your **'s!  
  
Mandein: Do not!  
  
Jak: Do too!  
  
Mandein: Are you gonna freak you again?  
  
Jak: *throws his arms in the air and motions 'why' to the sky*  
  
Mandein: Hey, you're doing it yourself!  
  
Jak: *sighs* *snarls* and *bleeped out due to excessive use of vulgar language inappropriate for children*  
  
Lene: I'm ba-ack! *Enters room wearing a simple red robe, holding a pot with a little green tree in her hands*  
  
Jak: @_@ That's it! I'm leaving!  
  
Daxter: *barely escaping the petting claws of death (the kids)* Take me with you!  
  
Kids: Aww  
  
Lene & Mandein: NO YOU'RE STAYING!  
  
Jak: WHY!? We signed up to tell fairy tales to some kids, but not THIS!  
  
Daxter: YEAH! You tricked us!  
  
Mandein: Did not!  
  
Lene: Err, actually we did, but. Face it guys, we outsmarted you. You have to stay *Hold out agreement paper and points at it*  
  
Jak: *mumbles something bleeped out due to excessive use of vulgar language inappropriate for children*. Ok, we'll stay.  
  
*Lene and Mandein highfives*  
  
Kids: Story time, story time, story time  
  
Jak: ok, ok. Let's start over shall we?  
  
Lene: No. Just continue on that lovely story of yours, hon *Mandein leaves the room*  
  
Jak: Ok, then! Suddenly, a masculine, blonde warrior comes out from behind the tree  
  
Lene: *sighs* My. Little. Honey pie.  
  
Daxter: I think I'm gonna be sick!  
  
Mandein: *comes back wearing a red robe similar to Lene's*  
  
Jak: He draws his loooong, sharp blade of steel  
  
Kids: UUUuuuuuu!  
  
Mandein: And freaks out!  
  
Jak: NO!  
  
Kid #14: *Whistles at the two girls*  
  
Lene & Mandein: *do poses*  
  
Jak: And cut the girl into pieces. Fin!  
  
Kids: *cheers*  
  
Lene: Oh no you don't!  
  
Mandein: You're going to pay for this!  
  
Lene: *kicks Kid #34* *bleeped out due to excessive use of vulgar language inappropriate for children* kid!!!  
  
Kid #34: Hey! Child abuse!  
  
Lene: So what!  
  
Mandein: LENE!!! Not the kid! THEM! *Points at Jak and Daxter*  
  
Jak: Who me? I know noting! I'm only the piano player *sits down at nearby piano*  
  
Daxter: Yeah, who'd want to kill the entertainment?  
  
Kid #15: Let's kill 'em  
  
Mandein: KIDS! SIT! DOWN! NOOOOOOOW!  
  
Kids: Awww  
  
Lene: *glares at the so-called piano player* Err, Jak-luv? Since when did we have a piano?  
  
Jak: Since I ordered it. *starts playing some Jazz*  
  
Lene: It better be worth it!  
  
Daxter: It is baby *takes out sax and starts playing along with Jak*  
  
Mandein: Haven't we seen this before?  
  
Lene: What? Solving everything with some Jazz? *Starts dancing*  
  
Madnein: *Dances with Lene* Yeah, some good movie I think  
  
Lene: Was it fun?  
  
Mandein: Very  
  
Lene: Good  
  
*Jak and Daxter are now wearing a black suit each, and a black hat and black sunglasses*  
  
Jak: *makes a piano solo*  
  
Daxter: You know, Jake?  
  
Jak: I'm not Jake, you are  
  
Daxter: Why do I have to be Jake? I'm not fat!  
  
Jak: Whatever. But did you ever see Jake drive?  
  
Daxter: No, but that doesn't mean Elwood's a good driver  
  
Jak: HEY! Are you questioning my driving skills? *Stops playing and starts pointing threateningly at Daxter*  
  
*Applause*  
  
*Lene and Mandein start cheerleading*  
  
Jak: Oh boy. Shouldn't we stop the chapter here before the two girls get too embarrassing?  
  
Daxter: AGAIN!  
  
Lene: Are you saying that I'm FAT!?  
  
-----  
  
Kiz: Are you?  
  
Jak: No no non ono non on  
  
Kiz: Hmmmm. I don't trust you.  
  
Jak: Ok. Can I go now?  
  
AD: No, you belong to us  
  
Kiz: Err, Naughty dog that is. But in THIS fic, you belong to us.  
  
AD: Err, back to subject  
  
Kiz: What subject?  
  
Jak: Me and Dax imitating the Blues Brothers  
  
Kiz: NO! The OTHER subject  
  
AD: What other subject?  
  
Kiz: I don't know! I just wouldn't allow them to be right for once  
  
Jak: HEY!  
  
AD: As much as I would like you to freak out, don't. We're not in the fic, REMEMBER!?  
  
Kiz: Reviews, someone  
  
AD: O~h D~J!  
  
Jak: *transformed into his Dark Side* WHAT!  
  
AD: There are more reviews about you and me! I like you! *Wink to DJak*  
  
DJak: CAN I KILL THAT CRAZY WOMAN!?  
  
Kiz: Oh brother! Okay, now that AD is chases after Dark Jak, I do the reviews.  
  
*Nobinoir:  
  
Kiz: Thanks a lot for the review!  
  
Beauty: Yeah, we like it!  
  
*Shark and Sharky:  
  
Kiz: Yeah, I'm afraid of AD too, she's after all the crazy characters! BECAUSE SHE LIKES THEM! Poor Dark Jak.  
  
Kaza: Poor him? He can kill her!  
  
Beauty: But he didn't do it!  
  
Daxter: Dammit, now we stay in the grip of AD!  
  
*Eco Master:  
  
Kiz: Thanks for the review.  
  
Kaza: I hope you feel all what better now.  
  
Beauty: Laughing is a good medicine!  
  
Daxter: Yeah!  
  
Djak: *Comes back with AD hanging on his leg* First it was Kiz that was hanging around my leg and now this crazy woman!  
  
AD: I like you!  
  
Kiz: O boy, well everybody has their favourite.  
  
Djak: But, why me?  
  
Kiz: Becos we luv ya!  
  
Kaza and Beauty: Review please! 


	5. Chap 05 Dead or alive?

AD: Were back!  
  
Kiz: And its gonna be mean!  
  
Jak: No, not that two crazy b***h*s!  
  
AD: HEY!  
  
Kiz: Don't call us that!  
  
Jak: I say what I want to say!  
  
AD: Stupid demon.  
  
Jak: And you love my Dark Side!  
  
AD: *Thinks on the disk* Yeah! Love that scene when you transformed for the first time into Dark Jak.  
  
Jak: *Gulp*  
  
Kiz: But, moving on people, we haven't got all day  
  
AD: YEAH!  
  
Jak: No more torture please!  
  
Kiz: Let's do it!  
  
AD: *Tortures Jak!*  
  
Jak: *Start to cry*  
  
Kiz: Look AD, our baby is crying!  
  
Jak: I'm not your baby! *Start to run*  
  
Kiz: Wait for me!  
  
AD: And me!  
  
-----  
  
Mandein: Hello everybody, welcome back to our. . . how much I said that?  
  
Jak: A lot! You start always with the show! Where's Lene?  
  
Lene: I am here! *Grabbes some Dark Eco Boxes*  
  
Jak: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! STAY AWAY FROM ME CRAZY B***H!  
  
Lene: Why? It's Mandein's Idea!  
  
Jak: Mandein! -_-*  
  
Mandein: He he -0_0-  
  
Daxter: Can we start now!  
  
Mandein: Okay, Jak?  
  
Jak: Yeah!  
  
Daxter: Wait a minute, NOT JAK AGAIN!  
  
Jak: Yeah me! *Kicks Daxter of the stage*  
  
Lene: *Shows Scoreboard showing 9.5*  
  
Mandein: *Score: 10*  
  
Jak: *Bow to the two girls*  
  
Daxter: *Jumps on the stage and sees the scores* What's the scores for?  
  
Lene: Well, 9.5 for Jak's kick. . .  
  
Mandein: . . . and 10 for your flying act!  
  
Daxter: -_-*  
  
Kid #34: I become annoying!  
  
Lene: WHAAAAAA! ZOMBIEEEEE!  
  
Jak: What are you doing here! Get of the stage! *Kicks Kid #34 from the stage* Man, I hate that Kid!  
  
Daxter: Look what I found! *Points to a nearby guitar*  
  
Mandein: Where you get that from?  
  
Lene: Yeah, we have no guitar!  
  
Daxter: On back stage!  
  
Mandein: We got a guitar!  
  
Lene: Wait a minute! That's MY guitar!  
  
Daxter: *Plays on the guitar, false!*  
  
Mandein: AHHHHHH! Make him stop!  
  
Lene: PLEEEEEEEASE STOP!?  
  
Jak: My ears! *Transformes into Dark Jak and grabs the guitar*  
  
Daxter: HEY! I was just getting started!  
  
DJak: *Breaks the guitar*  
  
Lene: MY GUITAR! STUPID B*****D, YOU BROKE MY GUITAR!  
  
DJak: But then Daxter won't play guitar anymore! ^_^  
  
Lene: -_-*  
  
DJak: Where's Mandein?  
  
Mandein: *Came back with flowers in her hands*  
  
Djak: AHHHHHHHHHHH! *Runs away*  
  
Mandein: *Chases Dark Jak*  
  
Lene: Will they never learn?  
  
Daxter: I guess not.  
  
Lene: I'M NOT FAT!  
  
Daxter: Jeeez! Are you deaf or something!  
  
Lene: No, I didn't eat spinach today!  
  
Daxter: -_-*  
  
Kids: *Didn't say any word*  
  
Daxter: Are you all dead or something!  
  
Lene: Let them die! Than we get silence!  
  
Kids: SILENT, DEAD!  
  
Lene: Yeah!  
  
Kid #1: Why you said that?  
  
Lene: Because, you and the others are annoying!  
  
Kid #50: But we want to see more!  
  
Kids: FIGHT, FIGHT, FIGHT!  
  
Lene: Oh brother!  
  
Daxter: Can we keep them? Or throw we them out, NOW!  
  
Lene: I think, we should take the last one!  
  
Kids: HEY!  
  
Lene: Just kidding, for now.  
  
Kid #34: But I stay. Annoying you!  
  
Lene: Oh, shut up will ya!  
  
Daxter: Yeah you. . . *bleeped out due to excessive use of vulgar language inappropriate for children*  
  
Kids: OHHHHHH!  
  
Daxter: *Bleeped another time full of not good language for children*  
  
Kids: AHHHHHH!  
  
Lene: THEY'RE STILL ALIVE!?  
  
Daxter: DARN!  
  
*On back Stage, DJak try to loose Mandein!  
  
DJak: Haven't you gotten enough of mealready? (A/N: didn't fix typo because of potential of misunderstanding.)  
  
Mandein: NO, since I say your first transformation on PSM2 disk, I love you more than ever!  
  
DJak: Why Rubin! Why?  
  
Mandein: But, where are you horns? I say them not at the first time!  
  
DJak: Are you sick! That horns give me a headache!  
  
Mandein: That's way you always be angry!  
  
DJak: No Praxis make me angry! I GONNA KILL PRAXIS!  
  
Mandein: Yeah, kill that B*****D!  
  
Praxis: *Steps on stage*Who called?  
  
Mandein: *Bleeped for more than one not so good language*  
  
DJak: *Bleeped too*  
  
Praxis: 0_0'  
  
Lene: Where are those two?  
  
Daxter: I don't know, maybe. . .  
  
Praxis: *Runs around on stage chased by DJak and Mandein* HELPPPPPPP!  
  
Kids: YEAH!  
  
Lene: Since when are Mandein and Jak on the same side?  
  
Daxter: Since Mandein saw the disk where she saw how Praxis tortured Jak. She hates Praxis even more than ever!  
  
Lene: 0_0'  
  
Kids: FIGHT, FIGHT, FIGHT!  
  
Lene: SHUT UP YOU *bleeped between her sentences* BIG *bleep* Mouth and *bleep* Uhhhh and *bleeps* Fights!  
  
Kids: AWWWW!  
  
-----  
  
AD: Wow, what's happen in the next chapter?  
  
Kiz: I know!  
  
AD: Yeah, You gonna write it!  
  
Kiz: Exactly!  
  
Jak: They still torture us Dax.  
  
Daxter: *Gulp*  
  
Kiz: The Reviews AD!  
  
AD: Okay!  
  
*Shark and Sharky:  
  
AD: Thanks for the review!  
  
Jak: Me not Dark Jak! They write they way how I must be in this crazy fic!  
  
Kiz: Yeah!  
  
*Nobinoir:  
  
AD: Thanks for the review!  
  
Kiz: Another chapter too go!  
  
Daxter: Too bad, theirs more of it.  
  
Jak: AHHHHHHHH! MORE TORTURES! *Runs away*  
  
Kiz: My Baby! WAIT!  
  
AD: Okay, next chapter coming soon! 


	6. Chap 06 What a mix!

Kiz: Here I am I'm on my own For the first time really on my own Will I make it will it work all right Will I make it through the night? Chorus: And I go uuuuu, uuuuu, uuuuuu, I am flying  
  
Uuuu, uuuu, uuuu, in open space.  
  
Kaza: Stop it! Yer embarrassing me!  
  
Kiz: Look at me  
  
Kaza: Why are you singing?  
  
Kiz: I'm riding high  
  
Kaza: YER CAN'T SING DAMMIT  
  
Kiz: All the airborne must arrive the sky  
  
Kaza: It's not even your song!  
  
Kiz: Will I make it will it work all right? Will I make it through the night? Chorus.  
  
Kaza: *pleading* PLEEEEZ stop!  
  
Kiz: Ok, I'll stop  
  
Kaza: *sighs* Thank you! BTW where's AD?  
  
AD: *a voice comes from behind a sealed door and beneath a trap door in a very dark room* I'm here!  
  
Beautifly: KIZ!?  
  
Kiz: You called?  
  
Beautifly: Why's AD locked away?  
  
Kiz: It's anarchy. I'm taking over the next chapter too instead of only doing one, so I didn't want her to interrupt  
  
Kaza: I told you she was crazy  
  
Kiz: And proud of it. BTW I own nothing but my insanity.  
  
-----  
  
Chapter 06 - Dinner time!  
  
Mandein: *steps on stage* Welcome to today's show. It will be featuring Jak! *Jak steps on stage*, Daxter *Daxter walks on stage with blue fur*, whoa what happened to you?  
  
Daxter: It's not what happened to me, it's what's going to happen to that hairdresser-friend of your's.  
  
Mandein: *rolls eyes* our audience, the kids! *Kids cheer* and last, but not least my co-host Lene  
  
Lene: *walks on stage, bows and sends out kisses to the kids*  
  
Kids: Ewww  
  
Lene: HEY! Shut up you imbeciles!  
  
Daxter: You don't even know what that means!  
  
Lene: Hush! They don't know that I don't know that.  
  
Mandein: That's enough you two! On with the program.  
  
Daxter and Lene: Aww  
  
Mandein: There goes reaching PG-13 sometime in the future.  
  
Jak: You guys are weird!  
  
Lene: That too  
  
Daxter: -_- So, what do you have for us today?  
  
Mandein: Dinner  
  
Jak: DINNER!?  
  
Daxter: *begins to drool* When, where?  
  
Lene: Riiiight here!  
  
*Some men come in with a large table and place it on the middle of the stage. After them come a line of waiters and set the table. And last, but not least - numerous chefs putting dish after dish of delicious food on the table*  
  
Daxter: Yummie!  
  
Lene: Take your seats boys  
  
Both throw themselves at the vast amounts of food on the table.  
  
Daxter: Is there more?  
  
Lene: You bet! This is. was only the appetizer!  
  
*A new line of chefs come in with even more dishes*  
  
Jak: Eww, is that sardines?  
  
Mandein: Well, yeah  
  
Jak: I hate sardines  
  
Lene: Err, we'll fix you something else *nods furiously*  
  
Mandein: Yeah! WAITER!?  
  
Waiter #3: Yes, ma'am  
  
Mandein: DON'T CALL ME MA'AM!!! HOW DARE YOU!???  
  
Waiter #3: *very polite tone* Oh, I'm sorry ma'am  
  
Mandein: *Leaves the room in rage*  
  
Jak: Thar she blows..  
  
Daxter: Hey, waiter!  
  
Waiter #3: Yes, ma'am  
  
Daxter: HEY! I'm not a ma'am!  
  
Jak: *snickers*  
  
Waiter #3: I'm so sorry for calling you ma'am, ma'am  
  
Daxter: That's it! I'm leaving for some place with PG-13-rating!  
  
Waiter #3: Farewell, ma'am  
  
Kid #2: Aww, the cute, furry pet's gonna leave!  
  
Kids: Aww  
  
Waiter #3: Kids, kids! Keep quiet please, my clients are eating.  
  
Kid #5: Weirdo  
  
Kids: Buuuh!  
  
Daxter: That's it, I'm leaving! *leaves*  
  
Lene: *to Jak* Geez, what's gotten into him?  
  
Jak: I don't know. Maybe someone offended him. He's so easily upset  
  
Lene: Aww, poor thing  
  
Waiter #3: Any special requests for the main dish, ma'ams?  
  
Jak: Did he just call me ma'am?  
  
Lene: I think so. Waiter! Get another waiter, please?  
  
Waiter #3: Yes, ma'am  
  
Lene: note to self: Dispose of waiter #3.  
  
Jak: Ok, now he's gone, let's get the other back here!  
  
Lene: Yeah. MANDEIN, DAXTER! THE WAITER IS GONE!  
  
Daxter: *from the other room* But the rating isn't! I'm staying! There's chocolate back stage  
  
Jak: THERE'S CHOCOLATE BACK STAGE!?  
  
Lene: Yeah, you know sugar. It's PG so we aren't allowed to drink.  
  
Mandein: Lene. PG! Come back stage, guys! There's lots o' chocolate. Enough for everyone.  
  
Lene: But what about the food?  
  
Jak: Don't worry. Me'n Dax'll take care of that.  
  
*Both go back stage*  
  
-----  
  
Scene: Back stage  
  
Mandein: Oh hi! Who are you?  
  
Scene: My name is Svend. You guys are heavy!  
  
Lene: ARE YOU SAYING THAT I'M FAT!?  
  
Svend: Well, yeah!  
  
Lene: ok  
  
Jak: !? God, you're crazy, woman!  
  
Lene: That too  
  
Daxter: Hey Jak?  
  
Jak: Yes, hon?  
  
Daxter: Wadda ya say we ditch the girls and their chocolate and get some REAL food to eat?  
  
Jak: Yeah, let's go some place private.  
  
Mandein: @_@ OMG! Did he just say that!?  
  
Svend: I guess so.  
  
Mandein: That's just groase.  
  
Daxter: I'll go get ready, be with you in two secs, hon *leaves*  
  
Jak: Ok sugarpie  
  
Mandein: Eww  
  
Lene: Jak?  
  
Jak: Yes?  
  
Lene: You still like girls, right?  
  
Daxter: *screeches from other room* I'm reeeeadiiiiiiiii!  
  
Jak: Coming darling! *Leaves in a hurry*  
  
Lene: *to mandein* What just happened?  
  
Mandein: I don't know!  
  
Svend: I think Vivian has something to do with this  
  
Lene: *makes mental note to kill Vivian for stealing HER man*  
  
Mandien: Hey, he's my man too!  
  
Daxter: *from the other room* No, he's MINE now!  
  
Jak: Oh honey pie; you're mine forever!  
  
-----  
  
Mandein: Three days later we let the two out of their isolation cells.  
  
Svend: They were very hungry  
  
Lene: And we took advantage of them  
  
Jak: I'm starving  
  
Mandein: Here, have some raw fat  
  
Jak: That's groase, but I'll eat it anyway  
  
Daxter: I'm dying of hunger here!  
  
Lene: Here, eat some goat cheese  
  
Daxter: That's like. Eww NO  
  
Lene: What about some foie gras then?  
  
Daxter: I'd throw up if you hadn't starved me, so I don't have anything to throw up  
  
Lene: Oh shut up and eat!  
  
Svend: But what about all the delicious food you have in the kitchen?  
  
Jak: HEY!? You have some real food? Then why do I have to eat all this shit?  
  
Lene: Sh*t, not shit  
  
Jak: Ok, I'll try to remember that.  
  
Mandein: Well, as long as you eat you can eat anything in the room.  
  
Lene: Just not the kids.  
  
Kids: *cheer*  
  
Lene: Or us. And it would be a good idea to leave Svend too.  
  
Jak: Why? He looks tasty.  
  
Mandein and Lene: eww  
  
Jak: What?  
  
Svend: Hey, I'm the scene! If you eat me this fic is no more! Finitto! PRONTO!  
  
Daxter: Oh shut up Jak and eat  
  
Jak: Ok then.  
  
*They both eat like mad*  
  
Lene: Eat all you can and even more, because you have to get ready for.  
  
-----  
  
Kiz: WHAT do they have to get ready for.?  
  
Kaza: dun dun dun dunnnnnn  
  
Kiz: What about we let the reviewers guess?  
  
Beautlfly: And the prize will be.  
  
Kaza: A cameo!  
  
Kiz: But they won't know what their cameo will be.  
  
But what do we care  
  
Do you dare? We're really mean But you'll get the screen  
  
Kaza: No more rhymes, please?  
  
Kiz: Ok then. Just guess what the next chapter will be about  
  
Beautifly: Roing, fighting, kissing, killing  
  
Kaza: No killing, it's PG. That's why we can't kill Kid #34  
  
Beautifly: Spilling, singing ("Kiz: Ach! Nooooo"), sleeping  
  
AD: *from dark room under blocked trap door* I know I know!!!  
  
All: SHUT UP  
  
Kiz: Since AD is. preoccupied, I will do the reviews  
  
*Shark: Geez, ok ok! You get s special part in the next chap, now that you insist so much.  
  
There people, learn to review  
  
There might be room for a cameo just for you, IF you review and guess what next chapter will be about. Just take a guess, we don't bite. much  
  
*A related-to-nothing-end-note: I'M GOING TO ROOOOOME!!!! 


	7. Chap 07 we're in heaven

Kiz: Ladies, Gentlemen, muses and assorted other species.  
  
Kaza: We welcome you back to this magnificent story by.  
  
Beautyfly: US!!!  
  
Kiz: ..and AD, but she's still locked away  
  
AD: *from very dark room under even darker room behind very dark door* LET ME OUT!!  
  
Kiz: You heard something?  
  
Kaza: Yes, duh!  
  
Kiz: Never mind! I'll let her out in the end of the chapter  
  
Beautifly: *glares evilly at Kiz, but she just ignores it*  
  
Chapter 07: The not so final battle  
  
Disclaimer: IF we owned anything beside ourselves we'd be rich. We aren't  
  
-----  
  
Mandein: *walks on stage* Welcome to today's show  
  
Kids: *cheer*  
  
Mandein: Today we're going to do something VERY special. And JUST for YOU *points out to the kids*  
  
Kids: YAYYYYYYIIIIIiiiiyiyiyiyiyiyiyiyiyiyi!!!!!  
  
Svend (the scene, remember?): *transforms into a sandy ring*  
  
Lene: *from back stage* Hey! There isn't room for the rest of us!  
  
Svend: oops, sorry. *Transforms into a huge floor with a sandy ring in the middle*  
  
Lene: *comes onto stage and pats Svend* good boy  
  
Mandein: Today's special show is.  
  
Lene: Magnificent, but besides that.  
  
Madnein: Wrestling-theme!!!  
  
Lene: But not just any wrestling-theme,  
  
Mandein: SUMO WRESTLING!!!  
  
Kids: FIGHTTFIGFBTFIGHTFIGHTIFHGITHFGIGHTIFHFIGBVTKJTBNGJTGKTBFGKGFKVG.SDHBF.G  
  
Lene: err, yeah. But first! Our judge, SHARK!  
  
Shark: *gets rolled on stage in fishtank*  
  
Lene: She's mean  
  
Mandein: Not green, but a  
  
Both: FIGHT MACHINE!  
  
Lene: She's stern, but unfair and losers go DIRECTLY into the fish-tank  
  
Shark: *waves to VERY devoted audience*  
  
Kids: GO SHARK GO SHARK  
  
Madnein: But now.. THE CONTESTANTS!!!  
  
Lene: Please welcome: JAK  
  
Jak: *walks on stage - and he has gotten fat, VERY fat* Too *pants* much *pants* yummyfood!  
  
Lene: Daxter!  
  
Daxter: *The fat furball gets rolled on stage and stops as he hit the side of the fishtank* NOOOoooo, not THE SHARK  
  
Mandein: *grabs Daxter* Come here. And Shrak, we'll feed you later  
  
Shark: Aww, man! How about snacks? You know what that is, right?  
  
Mandien: Please welcome: Karlos!  
  
Karlos: *walks on stage and waves - yup, fat too*  
  
Kids: BUUUUUH!  
  
Fat Karlos: Are you saying that I'm FAT!?  
  
Lene: I think they do and besides YOU STOLE MY LINE  
  
Mandein: How come you get all the lines?  
  
Lene: Because  
  
Mandein: because, WHAT!?  
  
Fat Daxter: Hey chill, nice honeys (A/N: The new word for the boys in my class, lol)  
  
L&M: WHAT!?  
  
Fat Daxter: *suddenly has a squicky voice* Err, nothin'  
  
Lene: Ok, next competent: Kid #34  
  
Kid #34: *walk on stage*  
  
Lene: *whispers to Mandein* If he doesn't die in the first round I'm gonna kill someone and you're the nearest  
  
Mandein: easy now, relax  
  
Lene: *sigs* ok, ok. Next is the totally, extreeeeeeme! Sumo wrestling CHAMP  
  
swCHAMP: *enters and as he walk everything shakes*  
  
Lene: Welcome! And last, but somehow also LEAST: The NON-reviewing reader!  
  
NONrr: *walks on stage*  
  
Kids: BUUUUUUH!!!  
  
Lene: SEE, they don't like you!  
  
NONrr: sorry. *gets eaten by Shark*  
  
Madnein: There, learn to review people!  
  
Fat Daxter: Hey, aren't you being a little harsh now, lady?  
  
Mandein: LADY?  
  
Fat Jak: Dax, shut up and Mandein: On with it already?  
  
Lene: Geez, since when did YOU become boss around here?  
  
srCHAPM: Hey? When do we begin?  
  
Mandein: Look, Jak, now you made him mad! *begins to cry*  
  
Fat Jak: You're fooling no one  
  
Mandein: Damn *snaps fingers*  
  
Lene: First match: Daxter vs sumo wrestling CHAMP!  
  
Fat Daxter: Why to you have to capitalize 'champ'?  
  
Lene: Because, grasshopper. It's CHAMP!  
  
Scene (aka Svend): Daxter, the FAT furball in one end of the large ring in the dry sand, and the s.w. world CHAMP in the other - just picture a furry, orange soccer ball with arms, legs and assorted other body parts and a VERY fat football player about to kick it.  
  
*Bump* *bump* *splat*   
  
*translation: The s.w.w.C. takes a step. Then he jumps. Not very elegantly of course. A few feet away he lands on the defenceless, but FAT animal formerly known as Daxter. Now known as Splatster. Ding. Saved (?) by the bell.  
  
Mandein: And the winner is. Sumo Wrestling World CHAMP! Err, can we call you CJ?  
  
swCHAMP: Sure, but why C J?  
  
Lene: C for CHAMP and J because. Haven't you ever seen sitcoms?  
  
CJ: Ok, I get it.  
  
Mandein: Round 2: Karlos versus Kid #34  
  
Svend: Blue demon, fat but strong. kid - approximately 12 years old. a little fat too.  
  
Kid #34: Hey! I'm 13  
  
Svend: Ok, ok 13 years. Gee, who wins?  
  
*zap* *aaaaargh* *bwahahaha* *thud* *girlish scream* *eww*   
  
*Translation: Karlos transforms into 'the blue demon'. Kid #34 screams at the HORRIBLE sight. Karlos laughs evilly, and then kicks Kid #34. He screams (girlishly). Karlos shows his disgust for girlish screams.  
  
L&M: KILL EM!  
  
Jak: Hey! What happened to not killing people?  
  
Mandein: Err, you see, Jak  
  
Lene: We didn't really kill him  
  
Mandein: We just gave him what he deserved *nods furiously*  
  
Lene: Hey, Jak guess what you're up next so we don't have time for your questions, GO  
  
Svend: Jak vs CJ - Jak: even more to love now (A/N: Yeah sure, but THERE IS A LIMIT and Jak's FAR beyond that now) - And CJ, pal. Go get 'em tiger  
  
*snarl* *snarl back* *buuh* *bump* *pant* *bump* *pant* *zap* *ooooh!* *thud* *loud synchronic cry* *zapety zap* *smooch* *thud* *double thud* *triumphant trumphet . sound*   
  
*Translation: First, they snarl at each other. Then the audience buuh's at them for not fighting. One takes a step and is forced to pant over the extreme amount of effort to do so. The other does likewise. Then they try to stare each other down and it creates a lightling zap. The audience is FLAPPERGHASTED. Err, yeah, sure. Then CJ punches Jak and he falls to the ground. L&M cry out loud and use their mighty writers powers to revive him and make him much stronger. Afterwards, one of them kiss him. Who remains unknown. With his new-gained super powers Jak easily takes down CJ with punch and a (FAT-) Jean-Claude Van Damme-like circular kick with both legs. And a hero deserves a little music, right?  
  
Mandein: Whew, that was tough!  
  
Splatster: TOUGH!? You didn't even fight?  
  
Mandein: Shut up, pancake  
  
Splatster: Who're you calling pancake, err. Oh? Ooops, my bad *walks back- stage in pure shame*  
  
Lene: And so. The finally. The big event, the  
  
Shark: *cough* feeding time of the shark *cough*  
  
Lene: No, just the finals  
  
Mandein: Err, Lene - sje has a point. She's the jugde, right?  
  
Lene: Yeah..?  
  
Mandein: She hasn't been judging anything yet  
  
Shark: *cough* Feedtheshark *cough*  
  
Lene: Ok, ok. Let's get this fight started and you can eat the loser, now waddaya say?  
  
Shark: Oh Jakkie-boi, I wanna nimble your bum  
  
Mandein: -_-  
  
Fat Jak: I'm not gonna lose to that bug sunnova *bleep*  
  
Lene: Jak. PG  
  
Fat Jak: Ok, ok. But I still won't lose.  
  
Fat Karlos: You thing  
  
Mandein: Hey, guys - If you want to fight, so it once the round starts, ok?  
  
*bump* *bump* *snarl* *thud* *swooch* *bump* *tapety-bump* *thud* *iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii* *bang* *ouch!* *tap-taptapatapaptpaptpat - tagpap* *thud* *bump* *rrrrrrrrrr* *bump*   
  
*Translation: Two steps and a snarl. Jak gives Karlos a fist in the face, but Karlos kicks Jak on the floor. Jak tries to get up, but falls and gets hit by Karlos. Shrak, the almighty judge whistles to warn the evil Karlos of him mean way of fighting, in the meantime, Jak kicks Karlos on the jaw. Jak gets up and runs. Karlos runs after him. After a bit of running, Jak hits Karlos and he falls on the floor. Jak rolls Karlos over the edge of the ring with a bump and he's out. LOSER!  
  
Lene: Aww too bad Karlos, your fish-meat  
  
Shark: Eww, I don't want to eat HIM. He's. ewww  
  
Mandein: See there, Karlos? No one likes you  
  
Fat Karlos: *snarls and goes back stage*  
  
Lene: And the winner is.  
  
Mandein: JAK!  
  
Fat Jak: *holds up winner's cup* thank you, thank you.  
  
Lene: Now, what do you want as your prize?  
  
Fat Jak: Well, I'd like to be myself again - without all this.  
  
Lene: Are you saying you don't like us?  
  
Mandein: OMG he hates us!  
  
L&M: *begin to cry*  
  
Fat Jak: No, just make me back to my old self, please?  
  
Lene: Oh, sorry. Just a little misunderstanding. *zaps Jak back to normal*  
  
Jak: Yay, I'm ME again! Woohoo  
  
Splatster: Hey, what about me?  
  
Fat Karlos: And me?  
  
Mandein: I feel pity for them. Just a little  
  
Lene: Splatster deserves it, I think. Poor Jak has to carry around a huge and heavy pancake all the time.  
  
Mandein: But karlos?  
  
Lene: Hehe, I got an idea *zaps both back to normal*. Oh Sha-ark? Feeding time  
  
Shark: Yummie.  
  
-----  
  
Kiz: Better stop now that it's still PG  
  
Kaza: Yer sure it's still PG?  
  
Kiz: Well, no, but still  
  
Beautifly: Cut the cr*# and let AD out  
  
Kiz: Are you threatening me?  
  
Beutifly: Yes  
  
Kiz: Ok *lets out AD* Welcome back  
  
AD: It was scary and DARK down there!  
  
Kiz: Uh, sorry. But did they like my little story?  
  
AD: No *ties up Kiz and puts something in her mouth and puts her in a corner* My turn!  
  
Kaza: That's a little harsh  
  
AD: No  
  
Beautifly: Geez, you guys are crazy. Better do the RR before anything gets out of hand.  
  
Kaza: Or before Kiz starts to rhyme any more. Have you seen how the chapters have a rhyming-but-without-any-relation-to-the-content-name? Geez, talk about crazy  
  
*Shark:  
  
AD: Thanks for the review and I hope you like this chapter ^_^  
  
Kaza: The Shark is the best!  
  
Beauty: 0_0'  
  
*Nobinoir:  
  
AD: You want to be a cameo too? OK, next chapter!  
  
Beauty: She is thinking!  
  
Kaza: For the next chapter!  
  
Kiz: hmmmm hm mh!  
  
Beauty: What she jus said?  
  
Kaza: I think, untie me!  
  
AD: No, she said only until the next chapter!  
  
Kiz: Mmmn nnm  
  
*Translation: Review, now 


	8. Chap 08 are we late?

AD: My turn!  
  
Kaza: Where's Kiz?  
  
Beauty: Yeah!  
  
AD: Well, now she is in the dark room!  
  
Kiz: Help me!  
  
AD: She did chapter 6 and 7. And I do chapters 8 and 9!  
  
Beauty: You two are so crazy you know!  
  
AD: I think so, yes.  
  
Kiz: ME TOO ME TOO!  
  
AD: Shut up!  
  
***  
  
The never started story  
  
Chapter 8: Big Troubles  
  
***  
  
Mandein: Welcome back!  
  
Kids: YEAH!  
  
Mandein: Finally you can all go now! The show is over!  
  
Kids: BUUH! *Thrown tomato's to Mandein*  
  
Mandein: HEY! Stop that! Okay, okay the show must go on! Okay?  
  
Kids: YEAH!  
  
Mandein: *Thinking* Miserable kids!  
  
Daxter: AHHHHHH!  
  
Mandein: What is it now?  
  
Daxter: Shark bit me!  
  
Mandein: 1-0 for Shark ^_^  
  
Daxter: -_-*  
  
Mandein: Where's Lene?  
  
Daxter: She chassed Vivian!  
  
Mandein: Viv who?  
  
Daxter: Vivian, with her love positions?  
  
Mandein: Why is she here?  
  
Daxter: I don't know.  
  
Mandein: The last time she brings troubles with her. I guess she want to do that again!  
  
Daxter: Man, somebody stop that crazy woman!  
  
Mandein: I know!  
  
Jak: *walks on stage*  
  
Mandein: JAK! Have you seen Lene?  
  
Jak: No, but I saw Vivian. She threw something on me!  
  
Mandein: Oh no, not the love position again!  
  
Jak: I guess not, I didn't feel something strange. Only my bones hurt.  
  
Kids: OUCH!  
  
Jak: SHUT UP!  
  
Lene: *Walks on stage*  
  
Daxter: Lene my darling! You're back from the death!  
  
Lene: Are you saying that I'm FAT!  
  
Daxter: Sometimes, I think that she got no ears.  
  
Jak: I feel so strange!  
  
Mandein: Have you got Vivian out of the scene yet?  
  
Lene: Yes.  
  
Mandein: Good heaven.  
  
Lene: I feed her to the Shark!  
  
Mandein: 0_0'  
  
Jak: Guys!  
  
Lene: Were not guys!  
  
Jak: Girls?  
  
Mandein: What's the matter Jak!  
  
Jak: I feel something in my bones!  
  
Mandein: That what you said a couple of seconds ago!  
  
Jak: Really!  
  
Lene: *Pushs Jak out of the way* Finally, we can start with the show, again, okay Dax, its your turn!  
  
Daxter: Finally!  
  
Jak: GIRLS!  
  
Mandein: Not now Jak.  
  
Jak: LISTEN TO ME!  
  
Lene: Not now!  
  
Daxter: Yeah, it's my turn now!  
  
Jak: GIRLS! DAMN, LOOK AT ME!  
  
Everybody: WHAT!  
  
Jak: I'm GROWING!  
  
Mandein: Whoa! Jak, you are now 10 feet! How you do that!  
  
Jak: I think, its Vivian's fault!  
  
Lene: Someone! Bring Vivian to us!  
  
Mandein: You feed her on the Shark!  
  
Lene: Oh yeah, almost forgot!  
  
Kids: AHHHH! GIANT MONSTER!  
  
Jak: SHUT UP!  
  
Kids: *Run away*  
  
Mandein: Jak, you scare the kids!  
  
Lene: *Cheers*  
  
Kid #34: But I'm still here!  
  
Jak: Not for long! *Kicks kid #34*  
  
Daxter: 10 points for the flying act of Kid #34!  
  
Jak: Girls, help me. I can't stop with growing! *Grows now to 15 feet, hits the ceiling* OUCH!  
  
Mandein: Watch the roof Jak!  
  
Jak: *sits down*  
  
Daxter: Man, what did Viv give him?  
  
Mandein: Grow position?  
  
Lene: Who can save Jak now! Who can save the world!  
  
Daxter: Do normal will ya?  
  
Mandein: I know someone, who can help Jak.  
  
Lene: Who? Shark?  
  
Shark: HEY, not me! My stomach isn't that big  
  
Mandein: Who said, you may eat Jak!  
  
Jak: *Another time, he start to grow to 20 feet. Ones again, he hit the ceiling* OUCH!  
  
Mandein: The roof Jak. The roof!  
  
Lene: I'm not FAT!  
  
Mandein: Should I kill you?  
  
Jak: Ladies! This is serious!  
  
Lene: Stop boring us!  
  
Jak: *Gets mad and walked on hands and knees. Almost step on Daxter and the girls*  
  
Mandein: Jak! Were you going!  
  
Jak: Out of here! *Breaks a wall out and go to the city*  
  
Lene: AHHHHH! JAKZILLA!  
  
Mandein: Oh no!  
  
Daxter: What can we do now!  
  
Mandein: I go after him, Lene you call this number!  
  
Lene: No, I didn't each spinach today!  
  
Mandein: JUST DO IT!  
  
Lene: Okay!  
  
Mandein: *Runs after Jak*  
  
Daxter: Should you phone now?  
  
Lene: What?  
  
Daxter: THE NUMBER!  
  
Lene: Oh Yeah!  
  
Daxter: *Signed* Who should kill her right now?  
  
Lene: *Walks to the phone and call the number*  
  
Nobinoir: Who makes troubles can call me, NOBINOIR! So, what's the problem?  
  
Lene: THEIR'S A GIANT MONTER ON THE LOOSE!  
  
Nobinoir: Ouch, my ears! Must I kill that monster?  
  
Lene: NO, COME TO STUDIO LENE AND MANDEIN!  
  
Nobinoir: OKAY, you don't have to scream my ears of!  
  
Lene: Sorry!  
  
Nobinoir: No prob!  
  
-----A few minutes later-----  
  
Nobinoir: Okay? Where is your giant monster? That Shark in the tub?  
  
Shark: HEY!  
  
Lene: NO, NOT HER! A GIANT MONSTER IN THE CITY!  
  
Nobinior: Off course, giant monster always walked into the city. Breaking buildings, step on cars!  
  
Lene: Really?  
  
Nobinoir: No, they gonna visit to the kings, queens or president! WHAT ARE YOU THINKING OF!  
  
Lene: Are you saying that I'm FAT!  
  
Nobinoir: What's your problem?  
  
Daxter: It's Jak, he's growing big!  
  
Nobinoir: You're Daxter, right?  
  
Daxter: Yeah, and Jak is my friend and he's now 20 feet tall! *Suddenly the phone goes of and Daxter grabbed it.* Yeah, with Daxter.  
  
Mandein: JAK IS NOW 40 FEET TALL!  
  
Daxter: Okay. *Hang up and looked at Lene and Nobinoir* Jak is not 20 feet anymore but, 40 FEET!  
  
Lene: Did he eat spinach today?  
  
Mandein: *Runs to her* We have no times for jokes Lene!  
  
Lene: Huh? Were you come from?  
  
Mandein: *Signs*  
  
Daxter: How's Jak doing?  
  
Mandein: Well, by accident, he steps on cars, breaking buildings!  
  
Nobinoir: I told ya!  
  
Mandein: AND WE MUST SAVE HIM! THE ARMY IS AFTER HIM!  
  
Nobinoir: You didn't have to scream my ears of!  
  
Mandein: SORRYYYYYYYY!  
  
****  
  
Beauty: Oh no! Jak's in big troubles!  
  
Kaza: And the army try to kill him!  
  
AD: What's happen next?  
  
Kaza: I don't know!  
  
Beauty: You write it!  
  
AD: I know ^_^  
  
Kiz: *Out of the dark room* Review! Review!  
  
AD: Okay!  
  
*Nobinoir:  
  
AD: I hope you like yourself in this chapter :D  
  
*Shark:  
  
AD: You still in it ^_^  
  
Beauty: I like the Shark!  
  
Kaza: Yeah!  
  
Kiz: ME TOO! ME TOO!  
  
AD: And Nobinoir of course!  
  
Beaut&Kaza: YEAH!  
  
AD: Until the next one!  
  
Kiz: *very small voice* I deny EVERYTHING!  
  
Daxter: And review please? 


	9. Cahp 09 everything's fine

Kaza: Kiz and AD don't owned Jak or Daxter, or Nobinoir and Shark. But the rest of them.  
  
AD: Jak griwing BIG!  
  
Jak: Shut up!  
  
Daxter: You destroyed a half of the city!  
  
Jak: What? It's only a story, you know!  
  
Daxter: I know.  
  
Beauty: JAKZILLA!  
  
Jak: Very funny Beaut. -_-*  
  
Beaut: ^_^  
  
Kaza: Did I miss something?  
  
Kiz: YEAH ME!  
  
AD: We go back to the story!  
  
***  
  
The never started story  
  
Chap 09: The attack of the 50 foot Jak  
  
***  
  
Reporter: We under break this program for special news. A monster from 40 feet, huh I mean, 50 feet attack the city! SOMEBODY EVACUATE THE CITY!  
  
Jak: oops!  
  
Random person 1: GIANT MONSTER!  
  
Random person 2: RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!  
  
Jak: SORRY! *Swing his arm around and hit a building* Oops!  
  
Random person 3: GIANT!  
  
Jak: *Steps back and hits a building and breaks it* Oh no! Why is everything so small if you are so big?  
  
Random person 3: I don't know?  
  
Jak: Can you help me?  
  
Random person 3: NOT ME, I'M OUTTA OF HERE *Runs away and scream out loud*  
  
Jak: WAIT! Oh, I have to go back to the studio. Maybe Mandein or Lene can help me out of this mess. *Try to walk back to the studio, steps by accident on a delivery car with oil, slipped back and go through a building. He land into a swimming pool.* Must I take a bath or something?  
  
-------Back to the studio-----  
  
Mandein: Come on Shark, spit Vivian out will ya?  
  
Shark: NO!  
  
Mandein: Please, we need her for Jak!  
  
Shark: NO is NO, okay?  
  
Mandein: -_-*  
  
Nobinoir: I can help!  
  
Lene: How?  
  
Nobinoir: That's something; I must figure that out yet!  
  
Daxter: OH GREAT! Jak walked with a huge of a side across the city!  
  
Lene: And with no troubles. Jak is big enough to take care of himself.  
  
Mandein: Not if the army are after him! And he destroyed a couple of buildings!  
  
Daxter: That's true.  
  
Lene: All right, I admit!  
  
Jak: *Suddenly the earth start to move and a giant looked inside the studio*  
  
Daxter: JAKZILLA!  
  
Jak: Shut up.  
  
Mandein: Jak, you're back!  
  
Lene: Can I make jokes now?  
  
Jak: NO! *then he grabbed Mandein* I wanna to be small again! It's not funny to be big!  
  
Mandain: We're working on it!  
  
Army: SHOOT ON THAT MONSTER!  
  
Mandain: *Looked at the army and swing her arms around* NO! DON'T SHOOT HIM!  
  
Jak: *Gets up and run away, with Mandein in his hand*  
  
Nobinoir: He got Mandein!  
  
Lene: *Cheers*  
  
Daxter: *Slapped Lene*  
  
Kis #34: *By the hospital, nurse had take care of his bones* (Remember that 10 feet Jak kick him hard in chapter 8) *Walks out of the hospital*  
  
Jak: *Step on him*  
  
Kid #34: Help. . . nurse . . . help?  
  
-----Back in the studio------  
  
Nobinoir: No jokes now!  
  
Daxter: Are you saying that I'm FAT! I always want to say that!  
  
Shark: You'll never get Viv back, she's mine! *Laughing out loud*  
  
Nobinoir: We didn't need have Viv back! I know what for position it was!  
  
Daxter: Grow position, right?  
  
Nobinoir: Yes and I know what for position!  
  
Lene: Spinach?  
  
Nobinoir: Ones again! What's you're problem?  
  
Daxter: Can we help Jak?  
  
Nobinior: Yes, we can. But if had to be fast, Jak can grow too 100 feet, maybe bigger!  
  
Daxter: *gulp* 0_0'  
  
-----Back in the city-----  
  
Jak: I'm big!  
  
Mandein: I see.  
  
Jak: Who can. . . the army!  
  
Mandein: Man, they found you even in this BIG city!  
  
Jak: Should we let BIG out of it?  
  
Mandein: Huge?  
  
Jak: No!  
  
Mandein: Giant?  
  
Jak: EVEN THAT!  
  
Mandain: Sorry!  
  
Army: We blast that. . .  
  
Mandein: HE, A PG HERE!  
  
Army: PG who?  
  
Mandein: Never mind. -_-*  
  
Jak: Should we make some PG-13?  
  
Mandein: Are you saying that I'm FAT!  
  
Jak: He, that's Lene's line!  
  
Mandein: O yeah, sorry.  
  
-----Back to the studio-----  
  
Daxter: Have you the cure now?  
  
Nobinoir: Not yet.  
  
Daxter: You *Curse in all languages*  
  
Nobinoir: 0_0' And this how they called a children program?  
  
Lene: *Watches television with Shark* I bet that Jak breaks more buildings and he let Mandein go!  
  
Shark: Than she fall real hard 0_0'  
  
Lene: 50 feet? That's not big enough. He must let her go if he is 100 feet!  
  
Shark: You're not normal.  
  
Lene: No, I didn't eat spinach today, Jak did!  
  
Shark: *rolled with her eyes*  
  
-----Back to the city-----  
  
Mandein: Good job Jak, we lost the army!  
  
Jak: But, for how long? *Steps on a snack bar* ops.  
  
Mandein: JAK!  
  
Jak: I start to get hungry now! Where can I eat?  
  
Mandein: Jak, you ate the whole city! Stop that!  
  
Jak: With what?  
  
Mandein: With stealing food out of buildings!  
  
Jak: I didn't steal anything, I just borrow it!  
  
Mandein: *Rolls eyes.*  
  
Jak: *Walked to a bakery and break the roof of*  
  
Mandein: Don't do it Jak!  
  
Jak: *Ignore her and lay Mandein onto his shoulder*  
  
Mandein: *Grabbed the scarf* Bad Giant!  
  
Jak: What? Nobody knows who I am!  
  
Reporter: Who can save the world from Jakzilla?  
  
Jak: Okay, now they know. *Hits the reporter with his hand and gotta run for it*  
  
Mandein: Why you hit him?  
  
Jak: I don't know! *sighs* Just because I'm big I'm suddenly supposed to know EVERYTHING.  
  
Mandein: Do me favor and go back to the studio!  
  
Jak: NO! The army! *Point to plains from the army*  
  
Mandein: They found us again!  
  
Jak: What you mean US! They want ME!  
  
Mandein: Okay?  
  
Jak: *Turns around and see more plains* Oh man!  
  
Mandein: What can we do?  
  
Jak: *Looked at a huge building and starts to climb*  
  
Mandein: Jak, what are you doing?  
  
Jak: I don't know, but I saw this in a movie.  
  
Mandein: Really and this is gonna work?  
  
-----Back to the studio-----  
  
Nobinoir: I'm finished!  
  
Daxter: Finally!  
  
Lene: You *bleep* fish!  
  
Shark: No you are *bleep*!  
  
Daxter: What's the matter!  
  
Lene: Nothing!  
  
Shark: Yeah! Mind your own business!  
  
Daxter: 0_0  
  
Nobinoir: Well, where we can find Jak?  
  
Shark: On that skyscraper! *Point to the television*  
  
-----Back to the city-----  
  
Mandein: Great move Jak! Now we stuck here!  
  
Jak: Huh, should I jump?  
  
Mandein: WHAT!  
  
Jak: Remember, this is a PG, nobody is gonna die.  
  
Mandein: Only break some bones, ARE YOU OUTTA OF YOUR MIND!  
  
Jak: Not yet.  
  
Mandein: *Rolls eyes*  
  
Army: Use the rocket!  
  
Jak&Mandein: WHAT!?  
  
Army: *Let the rocket go to Jak. Miss, but hit the building*  
  
Jak: *Looked at it and smiled* We gonna fall.  
  
Mandein: SHUT UPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP! *Scream out loud when they fall of the building*  
  
Jak: *Hit the ground, very hard* I'm still alive!  
  
Madein: Great for you, but can you let go of me?  
  
Jak: *Stands up and looks at Mandein, that try to stand up* Sorry.  
  
Madein: No prob *fall again*  
  
Jak: *Grabbed her and start to run again*  
  
Army: He is still alive!  
  
Commander: Darn him! Darn PG!  
  
Army: PG who?  
  
Commander: Never mind!  
  
-----Back to the others-----  
  
Lene: Where can be?  
  
Nobinoir: LOOK OUT!  
  
Jak: *Step right on them*  
  
Daxter: Who can call the nurse?  
  
Lene: No mom, I don't want to go to bed now!  
  
Nobinoir: My bones!  
  
Mandein: Jak?  
  
Jak: Yeah?  
  
Mandein: A few seconds ago, YOU STEPPED ON OUR FRIENDS!  
  
Jak: Really?  
  
Mandein: *Rolls eyes*  
  
Nobinoir: We got the cure!  
  
Mandein: GREAT!  
  
Lene: WHAT GREAT! HE STEPPED ON US!  
  
Mandein: I MEAN THE CURE YOU *speaks to much unfit language*  
  
Lene: WHO YOU CALL *Speaks the unfit language as Mandein* YOU *More unfit language*  
  
Jak: *Gonna sit on his knees*  
  
Mandein: *Jumps off Jak's shoulder, fall on the ground, hard. Stood up and attack Lene*  
  
Lene: *Fights back*  
  
Jak: *Rolls eyes* did you have the cure?  
  
Nobinoir: YES!  
  
Jak: Quickly, the army is after me.  
  
Lene: You *bleep* you got lucky! He stepped on me!  
  
Mandein: Mine was worst! He fell on me!  
  
Jak: *Pulled the two fighters of each other*  
  
Nobinoir: First the cure, than fighting!  
  
Mandein&Lene: Okay.  
  
Jak: ARMY! ARMY!  
  
Nobinoir: Do normal will ya?  
  
Daxter: Just do it!  
  
Nobinoir: *Drop some cure on the hand of Jak, and the cure goes across the body of Jak*  
  
Jak: *Grows small again*  
  
Army: Where is that Jakzilla go?  
  
Commander: Just search for him!  
  
-----Back to the studio-----  
  
Mandein: Wow, we saved Jak just on time!  
  
Lene: YEAH!  
  
Daxter: And the show?  
  
Mandein: Must go on!  
  
Jak: The children? I scare them all!  
  
Kid #34: Not me! I just go out of the hospital to annoying you!  
  
Jak: OHHH SHUT UP! *Kicks Kid #34*  
  
Daxter: Another 10 points for the flying act of Kid #34!  
  
Mandein: We don't need any kids, we go further without them!  
  
Daxter: YEAH!  
  
Lene: We can make PG-13!  
  
Mandein: YEAH!  
  
Vivian: *Walks past them*  
  
Lene: VIV, YOU'RE BACK!  
  
Vivian: Shark got pain in her stomach.  
  
Mandein: A big hug for Shark.  
  
Shark: TRY IT AND I EAT YOU!  
  
Mandein: 0_0'  
  
Jak: And I'm finally normal. *Grabbed Vivian and throw her out of the studio* Before she makes me grow again!  
  
***  
  
AD: Jak is finally normal! *Savs Kiz from the dark room*  
  
Kiz: LIGHT, AIR!  
  
AD: Do normal.  
  
Jak: I'm normal! *Start to dance*  
  
Kiz: Should we make him big again?  
  
AD: Maybe Daxter?  
  
Kiz: NO, let him shrink!  
  
Daxter: NOOOOOOO!  
  
AD: Only kidding.  
  
Kaza: Review!  
  
*Nobinoir:  
  
AD: I hope you like this one too ^_^  
  
Jak: Me breaking buildings?  
  
Kiz: Do more Jak!  
  
Jak: NO!  
  
AD: Come on Jak.  
  
Jak: Okay, but first I step on you two and than I destroyed the whole city *Start to laugh evilly*  
  
AD&Kiz: *Gulp*  
  
Jak: ^_^  
  
*Shark:  
  
AD: Me like the word JAKZILLA too!  
  
Kiz: Me too!  
  
Jak: They got me in troubles, not them -_-*  
  
AD: He, I could made you 100 feet too, you know!  
  
Jak: 50 feet, a great number ^_^'  
  
Kiz: Sure Jak. Everything for you, honey.  
  
Beaut: Review please? 


	10. Chap 10 Way back when

Kiz: We're back together!  
  
AD: Yeah!  
  
Beauty: Kiz did the sumo wresting chapters. . .  
  
Kaza: . . . And AD did Jakzilla chapters!  
  
Jak: That's not funny! All my fans. . .  
  
AD: Love you more than ever!  
  
Kiz: Good news!  
  
AD: The kids are all gone!  
  
Kiz: Except one. . .  
  
AD: The annoying Kid #34  
  
Kiz: But its now a PG-13!  
  
AD: Oh yeah!  
  
***  
  
The never started story  
  
Chapter 10: Don't make Jak angry!  
  
***  
  
Lene: It's silent!  
  
Mandein: Yeah, and even the cold is gone.  
  
Lene: The wall is recovered.  
  
Mandein: Jakzilla!  
  
Jak: WHAT!  
  
Mandein: Nothing.  
  
Daxter: Is it over yet? Come on Jakzilla! Let's go home!  
  
Jak: What did you just call me!  
  
Daxter: Huh, Big Guy? ^_^'  
  
Jak: You called me Jakzilla! I hate that word! I'M NOT BIG ANYMORE!  
  
Mandein: For Daxter, you're big!  
  
Jak: Shut the *bleep* up! Say, why we have still that bleeps in?  
  
Lene: They're here to annoy you. Annoying people isn't forbidden in PG-13, right?  
  
Jak: Oh  
  
Mandein: But the city is save from Jakzilla!  
  
Jak: STOP THAT!  
  
Mandein: What?  
  
Jak: Stop calling me that!  
  
Mandein: WHAT?  
  
Jak: Note to self, transform into Dark Giant and kill her! -_-*  
  
Daxter: If he is Dark Jak, he can transform into Dark Giant!  
  
Lene: Since when!  
  
Daxter: Since the Oracle gave him the power!  
  
Mandein&Lene: *Gulp*  
  
Jak: Yeah, a couple of days ago before I changed into 'Jakzilla', so beware for my powers! *Start to laughing evilly*  
  
Mandein: That's why, the position works too good!  
  
Lene: Yeah!  
  
Mandein: Note to us Lene, don't piss off Jak!  
  
Lene: Yeah!  
  
Mandein: And it's now a PG-13, he may kill us.  
  
Lene: Yeah?  
  
Jak: You saying that I may kill you! *Jumped in the air and transformed into Dark Jak*  
  
Mandein&Lene: HELPPPPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!  
  
Daxter: Kill them Jakzilla, huh, I mean Big Guy!  
  
DJak: Great, just greeeat! -_-  
  
Kid #34: Did ya miss me?  
  
DJak: Arrg, shut up Creep! *Slashes Kid #34 in pieces*  
  
Kid #34: Help. . . nurse . . . help?  
  
Nurse: No fucking way!  
  
Jak: Hey! How come the nurse can curse, but I can only make stupid rhymes? (Kiz's note: ^_^)  
  
Lene: The annoyment factor, dear  
  
Jak: Don't. Call. Me. DEAR!  
  
Lene: Ok, hon'  
  
Mandein: Don't annoy him, don't annoy him!  
  
Lene: Aaargh, WHY!? Did we switch to PG-13 again?  
  
Jak: So that you could kill people  
  
Lene: Oh -_-  
  
Mandein: Why don't we kill someone then?  
  
Jak: Ok, fine by me.  
  
Mandein: Lene?  
  
Lene: *nods* Dax?  
  
Daxter: Don't call me Dax  
  
Mandein: Why not?  
  
Daxter: Because, duh! Only mah loverboy is allowed to do that *flutters eyelids*  
  
Jak: *Winks at Daxter*  
  
Lene: Vivian!?  
  
-----  
  
Mandein: *walks on stage, looking like a nervous wreck* Umm, hello dear audience  
  
*Silence*  
  
Mandein: Oh, darn, we send the audience away, and the only one left is in the hospital  
  
Daxter: Well, what are we waiting for?  
  
----- At the hospital-----  
  
Lene: *comes into the hospital with a huge bucket of flowers* Umm, where can I find Kid #34?  
  
Nurse: *insane laughter is heard* That boy? No, no no no! We don't have him here, we don't like the guy. We left him to die somewhere.  
  
Jak: WHAT!? If he dies, so does this fic. We have to save him  
  
Nurse: I'm afraid there isn't much left to do  
  
Jak: WHAT!?  
  
Lene: Don't piss him off.  
  
Mandein: .Or It'll be worst for yourself!  
  
Nurse: .and?  
  
Jak: *transforms into Dark Jak and takes a swing at the nurse*  
  
Nurse: *screams and runs away*  
  
Lene: Smooth move, bud. Now we don't even know where to find him!  
  
DJak: *glares evilly at Lene*  
  
Lene: Hint taken, I'll go ask someone. *leaves*  
  
DJak: *Transforms back to himself* I hope he's not dead  
  
Mandein: Me neither, or we'll be dead too  
  
Daxter: But you're still alive *rolls eyes* Come on, Big guy, we'll go find the sucker and kill him so we can get rid of the girls  
  
Jak: Don't call me big guy, *bleep* Argh! It's *bleep*ing annoying with those constant 'bleeps'!  
  
*they both leave*  
  
Mandein: Oh no, I have to find Kid #34 before they do. *pause* Where's Lene? *Looks around* Darn, I can't find her.  
  
----- Meanwhile in the database room -----  
  
Lene: Hello? Can anybody tell me where I can find Kid #34?  
  
Guy #2: Who? Oh that annoying kid? Haha, try the cemetery, or maybe a random street corner. *evil laughter*  
  
Lene: Thanks, buddy *leaves*  
  
----- Outside the hospital -----  
  
Jak: Where do we look for him?  
  
Daxter: I don't know, I thought you had a plan.  
  
*pause - 5 minutes passes*  
  
Jak: What exactly are we doing?  
  
Daxter: Waiting  
  
Jak: But while we wait?  
  
Daxter: *makes a knowing grin and pulls out a little bottle that says #10*  
  
Jak: Oh yeah, that's a decision! [see end-note]  
  
----- Back to Mandein -----  
  
Madnein: *Looks around the room and suddenly sees Lene running in* Where have you been? I've been looking all over for you!  
  
Lene: *Pants* I think I found out where Kid #34 could be  
  
Mandein: Great! Now let's go find him. Jak and Daxter have set out to.  
  
Lene: Find him? That's good. Then we can just relax right?  
  
Mandein: Ermm, no  
  
Lene: no?  
  
Mandein: NO  
  
Lene: Does that mean yes or no?  
  
Mandein: Never mind -_- They want to kill him so that we will die and vanish!  
  
Lene: God.  
  
Mandein: Why does he have to get involved?  
  
Lene: Ok, we've already talked about this. SHE .  
  
----- Outside the hospital -----  
  
Jak is lying on the ground and we see something moving under his shirt  
  
Bypasser: Eww  
  
Jak: *moans softly*  
  
Bypasser: Eww, someone call someone else and get him out of here! That's just groase!  
  
Jak: Hey, look, Bob. If you don't want to watch, scram!  
  
Random yaoi fangirl: *watches the twosome's every move* Rrrr, more. *swoons*  
  
Daxter: *pops head out of Jak's shirt* Ok, done. Now turn around so I can plait the hairs on your back. I'm thinking of doing a maze.  
  
Jak: Cool  
  
Daxter: yup, and there's plenty do work with ^_^  
  
Jak: *Turns around* I just love how you handle my hair. I have this pal called Torn who desperately needs a new hairstyle and.  
  
----- Inside-----  
  
Mandein: Fish  
  
Lene: ok, I give up, *rhetorical voice* I do not know a political correct phrase for the word fish *back to normal voice* There? Happy?  
  
Mandein: Yes, I won, now we.. Umm, what did I just win?  
  
Lene: I don't know. But let's go find Kid #34 that's what you wanted, right?  
  
Mandein: Oh yeah, before he gets annihilated by Jak and Daxter!!!  
  
*They both run out of the hospital and find Jak and Daxter on the ground*  
  
Random yaoi fangirl: Hey, company. Sit down and I'll give you a brief summary of what has happened until now  
  
Lene: *sits down* Ok, I'm ready  
  
Mandien: No, Lene. We don't have time for this, we have to find Kid #34 before the guys. Come on let's go!  
  
Random yaoi fangirl: Hey, you can't just steal my new friend!  
  
Mandein: *rolls eyes* Come on, Lene, we're leaving  
  
Lene: But. *gets evil glare from Mandein* ok, ok. *gets up and leaves with Mandein*  
  
----- Around the first corner -----  
  
Mandein: *Stops*. Ok, Lene, you knew where he was, right?  
  
Lene: Umm, sort of  
  
Mandein: You're not telling me that.  
  
Lene: Well, umm  
  
Mandein: SPILL!  
  
Lene: Ok, ok they said random street corner. Hey look! *picks up a piece of goo from the pavement* It looks like an ear!  
  
Mandein: Great! Wow, now we get to go around and pick up pieces of what used to be the world most annoying kid and put him back together. I'm so exited -_-  
  
Lene: Hey, it wasn't my fault Jak sliced him up!  
  
Mandein: Yes it was, it's always your fault!  
  
Lene: no  
  
Mandein: Yes  
  
Lene: no  
  
Mandein: Yes  
  
Lene: no  
  
Mandein: Yes  
  
Lene: no  
  
Mandein: Yes  
  
Lene: no  
  
Mandein: Yes  
  
-----  
  
AD: I can't wait till we have to revive him ^_^  
  
Kiz: Oh yeah, it's going to be freaky! *rubs hands*  
  
Kaza: Crazy, crazy people  
  
AD: Whatever.  
  
Kiz: So, did you like it? Love it? :D We know you did ;)  
  
Beauty: Revi. *BAM* Ouch!  
  
Daxter: *With a hammer in his paws* Review!  
  
AD: Do not mess with TEH Daxter!  
  
Daxter: ^_^  
  
*Nobinoir:  
  
AD: Don't getting crushed by Jakzilla!  
  
Jak: Not again AD! -_-*  
  
AD: Jakzilla! I love to say that *giggled*  
  
Jak: Note to self, kill AD!  
  
*Shark:  
  
Kiz: Watch out for AD! She got more in her mind then we thought!  
  
Daxter: Oh no *Try to hit AD with the hammer*  
  
AD: *Blocked the hammer* Not this time rodent! *Grabbed the hammer*  
  
Jak: *Turned into Dark Jak and suddenly into Dark Giant. Grabbed AD by her neck*  
  
AD: Oh ho! *Sweetdrops a lot!*  
  
DJak: Now, its my turn! *Grins evilly*  
  
AD: NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!  
  
Kiz: JAK! DON'T! NO, MY FRIEND, MY CO-AUTHOR, MY BUDDY, MY. . . MY. . . never mind, review, please  
  
[End-note]: That's little scene was our version of a famous part of the famous play Waiting for Godot. Absurd, need I say more? 


	11. Chap 11 Much more than you EVER imagine...

AD: Were back  
  
Kiz: Sorry it took so long  
  
AD: But were back  
  
Kiz: In black  
  
Kaza: Geez, get over with the fic now  
  
Beauty: Yeah, this story is all crazy enough and with you girls. . .  
  
AD: Shut up Beauty, we try to be funny  
  
Kiz: So we can make this fic silly  
  
Kaza: Are you BOTH rhyming now?  
  
AD: Us?  
  
Kiz: We wouldn't  
  
Kaza: I just though.  
  
Beauty: Me too  
  
AD: We go further with the chapter now  
  
Kiz: Be afraid, be very afraid *evil laugh*  
  
Beauty: Poor Jak  
  
Kaza: And Daxter  
  
***  
  
The never started story  
  
Chap11: The Blue Oyster Bar, oh-ho  
  
***  
  
Mandein: Yes  
  
Lene: No  
  
Mandein: Yes  
  
Lene: No  
  
Random person: Can you two please stop with that yes and no stuff. It's been going on for almost one hour now  
  
Mandein: So long?  
  
Lene: Cool, and people say that I can't keep a proper conversation going  
  
Mandein: Oh no, we must keep looking Lene, the boys are probably back to normal again after Viv's potion  
  
Lene: They are?  
  
Mandein: The effect must have worn off. Oh no  
  
Lene: What's the matter?  
  
Mandein: Here they come!  
  
Jak: *Pushed Mandein and Lene out of the way* Sorry, but Daxter and I should find him first  
  
Mandein: You'll have to fight me first. Lene go search for the Kid #34, I handle it off with the boys  
  
Lene: Okay, sure you feel like being mauled alone?  
  
Mandein: Its only chance to survive this chapter, now go!  
  
Lene: *Runs off to search for Kid #34*  
  
Mandein: *Goes after the boys* I must keep them busy, but with what? *She ran into a alley and saw suddenly a sign with the inscription 'Blue Oyster Bar' and gets an evil grin on her face* COOL!  
  
--------back to the boys-------  
  
Daxter: Where do we look first?  
  
Jak: I do not know Dax  
  
Daxter: Look Jak, that sign over there!  
  
Jak: Where?  
  
Daxter: Where it says 'Kid #34, this way'  
  
Jak: I don't know, maybe it's a trap  
  
Daxter: Or not.?  
  
Jak: Okay, we go for a look  
  
*They walk to it and opened a door under the signed board. Even they looked at each other and then they walked inside and they see. . .*  
  
Daxter: Holy Gems! Where are the girls here? I mean this is a bar right?  
  
Jak: Dax, I think this is a trap  
  
Daxter: What you mean?  
  
Jak: This is not the place where Kid #34 is!  
  
Daxter: What is this then?  
  
Mandein: Hi guys.  
  
Jak: *Turns back together with Daxter and sees Mandein by the door* You fucking girl, you tricked us! Wait, I may cursing again!  
  
Mandein: Welcome in the Blue Oyster Bar!  
  
Jak&Dax: BLUE OYSTER!  
  
Mandein: *Locks the door*  
  
Jak: *Try to break open the door, but fails (A/N: coughCOMPLETELYcough)* Open the door Mandein, before I get really angry!  
  
Daxter: Jak, this doesn't look good  
  
Jak: What? *Looked at the a lot of guys, who watching them with loving eyes* Dax?  
  
Daxter: Yes?  
  
Jak: prepare for a long night!  
  
Daxter: Oh no. . .  
  
------Back to the girls------  
  
Mandein: Lene, where are you?  
  
Lene: Here, I found a lot of Kid #34  
  
Mandein: Let me see, okay we have the pieces of Kid #34, I think  
  
Lene: Come on, let we put him together before Jak find us!  
  
Mandein: We got the entire night. . .  
  
Lene: What did you do to them?  
  
Mandein: Well, let me tell you about that they are really busy the whole night long  
  
Lene: You mean. . .  
  
Mandein: *Grins evilly*  
  
-----In the Blue Oyster Bar------  
  
Jak: If I ever, EVER get those two girls, I slice them into pieces!  
  
Daxter: May I drink now, so I can forget this evil night!  
  
Random yaoi guy: Yo! Light hair boy, you look tasty to dance  
  
Jak: Stay away from me!  
  
Random yaoi guy: *Grabbed Jak and start to dance with him*  
  
Daxter: I want some beer here! I want to forget this night! Heaven for beer here, please?  
  
------Back to the girls-----  
  
Mandein: I got the right arm complete  
  
Lene: And I the left one  
  
Kid #34: Can you too hurry up, I want my body back  
  
Mandein: Put a sock in it -_-  
  
Lene: Yeah, we work as fast as we can and we got a long night  
  
Kid #34 *Signs*  
  
--------Back to the bar-------  
  
Jak: Dax! Stay away from me!  
  
Daxter: But I love you, man! Kiss me!  
  
Jak: That last couple of beers was a little too much for ya  
  
Daxter: No way, this is a bar for men, I love this place!  
  
Jak: Can somebody help me before I kill someone!  
  
-------Back to the girls------  
  
Mandein: Finally, it takes the whole night, but we finally rescue that Kid #34  
  
Lene: Yeah, but it ain't easy putting a guy together without an inscription  
  
Mandein: Oh man  
  
Kid #34: Why, thank you, but I still stay the annoying Kid  
  
Mandein: I know, but so long you stay alive, we live on  
  
Kid #34: Yeah! I still stay the annoying Kid!  
  
Lene: Oh man  
  
Mandein: Hey, that's my line, give it back!  
  
Lene: Hmmm, okay  
  
Kid #34: Where have I heard that before?  
  
Lene: Asshole!  
  
-------Back to the boys------  
  
Jak: Finally, I escaped from those yaoi guys!  
  
Daxter: Jak, where are you?  
  
Jak: But not from that drunken Ottsel  
  
Daxter: *Jumped at Jak's chest and kiss him right on his lips* I love ya man!  
  
Jak: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
---  
  
AD: What happen next?  
  
Kiz: Will Jak ever, EVER kill Lene and Mandein?  
  
AD: I hope not  
  
Kiz: And Daxter? Should he get a big headache?  
  
AD: I hope so  
  
Jak: I hate them!  
  
AD: And we love you  
  
Kiz: Reviews!  
  
AD: Nobinoir, Thanks for the review  
  
Jak: And she likes this fic?  
  
AD: Yeah  
  
Jak: Huh, ok? 0_0'  
  
Kiz: Shark, I hope you enjoy this yaoi stuff too ^_^  
  
Daxter: You tricked us to go to The Blue Oyster Bar!  
  
Kiz: No, AD did it, she has write this chapter  
  
Jak: WHAT! Since when she write yaoi?  
  
AD: He he, I start to draw it too ^_^'  
  
Jak: You little. . .  
  
AD: Help 0_0'  
  
Kiz: Until the next chapter  
  
Kaza: And review please  
  
Beauty: But no flames 


	12. Chap 12 The light at the end of the tun...

Kiz: You start  
  
AD: No you  
  
Kiz: Why me?  
  
AD: Because  
  
Jak: Can't you just get on with it?  
  
AD: No, first fighting with you  
  
Jak: -_-*  
  
Kiz: We start  
  
***  
  
The never started story  
  
Chapter 12: Alas, the end is near. . .  
  
***  
  
Mandein: Where we can hide Kid#34 for Jak and Daxter?  
  
Lene: We can always attach the arms to his head so he can run from the boys.  
  
Kid #34: HEY!?  
  
Mandein: What a splendid idea!  
  
Man&Len: *Attaches miscellaneous parts to Kid#34*  
  
Kid #34: Oh gee, all brains and brawns now, huh?  
  
Lene: Yup, just what I was thinking  
  
Mandein: Hihihi *Evil Grin*  
  
***  
  
Jak: Dax! Stop with that kissing!  
  
Daxter: Why?!  
  
Jak: Stop or suffer the consequences.  
  
Daxter: Are you threatening me?  
  
Jak: Not any more! *Kicks Daxter* 10 points for moi ^_^  
  
***  
  
*The girls and Kid #34 walk down the street in search for more random corners and pieces of Kid*  
  
Lene: You looks so funny *giggles*  
  
Kid #34: No I don't *waddles on*  
  
Mandein: Yes you do *laughs*  
  
Kid #34: STOP THAT! I DIDN'T CHOOSE TO LOOK LIKE THIS *stand on one hand and points at the girls*  
  
Lene: *dies laughing*  
  
Mandein: Oh crap! *revives Lene*  
  
Kid#34: Maybe I should let me catch by those two, and then you die with me! *Evil Laugh*  
  
Mandein: 0_0  
  
Lene: Don't do that! *starts to beg* We wanna live longer than today  
  
Mandein: Huh, Jakzilla 0_0'  
  
Lene: Forget that name!  
  
Mandein: Why? I say only Jakzilla because he'll find us! *Points behind Lene*  
  
Lene: Aaaaaaaaargh *grabs Kid #34 and runs away*  
  
Mandein: Hey wait for meeeeee *is grabbed by Jakzilla* NOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
Daxter: Yeeeeeeeeeeeeees *from up on Jakzilla's shoulder*  
  
Jak: Hey, stop calling me Jakzilla!!  
  
Mandein: Why? It's your nickname  
  
Jak: *Rolls eyes*  
  
Daxter: Yeah! Jakzi. . . I mean big guy ^_^'  
  
Jak: I want to speak the authors that write this fic  
  
Mandein: I can arrange a meeting if you let me go! *nods furiously*  
  
Daxter: It's a trap, Jakzzzzzz  
  
Jak: Care to finish that, furball?  
  
Daxter: Hey, just trying to be polite here by calling you Jaks. . . err *sweatdrop*  
  
Mandein: . . .*to herself* And I'm just trying to save my life by getting out of here...  
  
Jak: What you say?  
  
Mandein: Uh, nothing! *fake smile*  
  
***  
  
Lene: *pant* Ok, I think we lost them *looks back and doesn't see Jakz- mmmnm*  
  
Kid #34: Yeah, but the oh-so great Lene also lost the oh-so-holy Mandein  
  
Lene: We loose Mandein? *cheers*  
  
Kid#34: 0_o'  
  
Lene: Finally, I are rid of that girl!  
  
Kid#34: But what if Jak catch her?  
  
Lene: . . .  
  
Kid#34: You should try to trade Mandein for me  
  
Lene: Crap  
  
***  
  
Setting: Room  
  
Daxter: Wow, some author who could come up with THAT!  
  
Lene: I want Mandein back  
  
Jak: We want Kid #34  
  
Mandein: LENE!!! We're going to DIE if they get him!  
  
Lene: We will? Crap  
  
Daxter: Hand over the goods, honey and we'll be rollin'  
  
Lene: Downhill *pushes J&D out over nearby cliff - conveniently placed*  
  
Mandein: Wow Lene, you've come to rescue me!  
  
Lene: No, I only save Kid#34 and rescue some food from Jakzilla *Start to eat some sandwiches*  
  
Mandein: Great friend your are -_-*  
  
Lene: ^_^  
  
Mandein: Let gets out of here before they come back!  
  
Jak: Too late girls  
  
Both: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaargh!!! *run around in panic and bump into each other*  
  
Kid #34: Laters *runs out backdoor*  
  
Dax&Len&Man: Crap  
  
Jak: *bleep* Hey!?  
  
Mandein: You're not allowed to swear outside the Blue Oyster Bar  
  
Jak: *bleep*  
  
Lene: Gotta run an errand *leaves*  
  
Daxter: She's running away, she's running away!  
  
Jak: She is? *looks up and sees the door slam* *bleep*  
  
J&D: *Run out the door after Lene*  
  
Mandein: *confused* Did I miss something? *looks around* Hey, wait for meeeeeeeeee! *runs after J&D*  
  
***  
  
Kid#34: *Still running* I must loose those four idiots!  
  
Lene: Who you call a idiot, idiot?  
  
Kid#34: You and that Jakzilla freak!  
  
Jak: Hey! *bleeep* you *bleep* Darn those Bleeps!  
  
Daxter: Everybody call you Jakzilla now!  
  
Jak: Shut up  
  
Random person: Hey Jakzilla!  
  
Jak: Where is that grown potion? Than I let myself grow again and crush this city into dust especially Mandein and Lene!  
  
Lene: *gulp*  
  
Mandein: *sees scene and decides to run after Kid #34 instead* Crazy crazy people  
  
Lene: *pushes Random person up to Jakzilla* Here you go, ask for an autograph...  
  
RaPe (A/N: NOT INTENDED): Hey big guy, can I have your autograph?  
  
Jak: Why yes! *finds pen and paper and writes down a long note for the Random Person*  
  
Lene: Up up and awayyyy *runs out to search for Mandein*  
  
***  
  
Kid #34: *is out of the city now, still running* Must. Lose. Idiots!  
  
***  
  
Len&Man: *Run together and search for more pieces of Kid #34*  
  
Lene: Head  
  
Mandein: Check  
  
Lene: Arms  
  
Mandein: Check. . . sort of  
  
Lene: ANYWAYS. . . Legs  
  
Mandein: Check  
  
Lene: Groase parts  
  
Mandein: Check  
  
Lene: Ok, what did we miss?  
  
Mandein: Hmm, the liver . . .  
  
Lene: Isn't the liver part of the groace parts?  
  
Jak: Looking for this...? *holds up Kid #34's liver*  
  
Mandein: Groase Jak! You keep the liver in your hands!  
  
Jak: What? You keep the others things in your hands?  
  
Mandein: . . .  
  
Lene: Give it to us  
  
Jak: Only if we can get Kid#34  
  
Mandein: Come on Jak, why can't we be just friends?  
  
Jak: Friends! Friends! You two embarrassing me the whole story long and then you suspect that we become friends?  
  
Mandein: Well, yes?  
  
Jak: Stop calling me Jakzilla then, let me and Daxter go back to Haven City and maybe, just maybe we become friends or I kill you both  
  
Mandein: Huh? Ok Jakzilla?  
  
Jak: STOP CALLING ME THAT! *Grabbed his scattergun* I smell blood this evening *Evil laugh*  
  
M&L: HELLLLLLLLLLLLLPP!  
  
***  
  
Kid #34: *is stopped and looks out over an edge. There is nothing beside the edge* Crap  
  
***  
  
Lene: EEHEEEHEE BOO  
  
Jak: *gets scared* Aargh *drops gun*  
  
Lene: And now we run. . .  
  
Daxter: Stop the rhyming crap!  
  
Mandein: To find Kid #34 we'll need a map  
  
Daxter: I said, stop with that rhyming!  
  
Lene: Why?  
  
Jak: They just embarrassing me  
  
Mandein: We gonna run now, bye  
  
Jak: Wait!  
  
Mandein: What?  
  
Jak: Look over there its Dark Jak!  
  
Mandein: Where? I can't find him!  
  
Lene: You crazy idiot! You felt for that trap!  
  
Mandein: really?  
  
Lene: No I'm just joking about J&D getting ahead of us because you ABSOLUTELY had to look for the alter ego of the guy you're standing face-to- face to  
  
Mandein: Oh  
  
***  
  
J&D: *Runs, further, further*  
  
Jak: I noticed that!  
  
Authors: SORRRRYYYYYYY!!!!!  
  
Jak: Geez, like we didn't notice.  
  
***  
  
Kid #34: No, it can't be!!!  
  
Lene: Yes it can, now come here and we'll put you together  
  
Mandein: err, how did we just end up here?  
  
Lene: Talent... Don't ask  
  
Kid #34: I bet you cheated!  
  
Lene: Did not!  
  
Kid : Did too!  
  
Lene: Did not!  
  
Kid#34: Did too  
  
Mandein: Talent? When you got talent?  
  
Lene: Talent. *whistles* Should I kill you?  
  
Mandein: Where have I heard that before?  
  
Lene: It is your line  
  
Mandein: Oh yeah, give it back!  
  
Daxter: NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!! Its MY line!  
  
Mandein: Oh no, there is Jakzilla again with his rodent!  
  
Daxter: Hey, take that back!  
  
Mandein: No  
  
Daxter: *Start to fight with Mandein*  
  
Jak&Len: *Rolls eyes*  
  
Kid#34: Oh boy, I stand here with idiots!  
  
Lene: Are you saying that I'm fat?  
  
Jak: God no, please don't start THAT again!  
  
Mandein: *starts to put Kid #34 back together* Darn this kind of thing should come with a "help for dummies" book  
  
Kid #34: More likely for brain-dead blondes. . .  
  
Mandein: I'm not blonde!  
  
Lene: Tis ME who's blonde!  
  
Jak: me too  
  
Daxter: I was red ^_^  
  
Mandein: Yo, orange furball. Shut up!  
  
Daxter: What Brownie!  
  
Mandein: Is that a nickname?  
  
Daxter: Thanks for that Brownie!  
  
Mandein: Shut up  
  
Gandalf *enters stage* Before I was grey, now I am white (N/A Gandalf from LOTR if you didn't notice yet 0_~)  
  
Lene: Ok, gramps, we're having a fight here and there isn't room for one more  
  
Gandalf: Come on, let me be the Deus Ex Machina, please? (A/N: New person who enters and solves the conflict)  
  
Lene: No  
  
Mandein: Come on, Gandalf clearly wants to be part of this and we can't solve it ourselves  
  
Lene: Ok then...  
  
Gandalf: *waves staff. With a poof Kid #34 disappears*  
  
Lene: Hey!? We don't want to die!!  
  
Gandalf: You won't die... yet  
  
*everything goes dark*  
  
***  
  
2 minutes later  
  
Lene: *Wakes up in front of a TV and the PS2 is on, showing the pause screen from Jak II* Mandein? *shakes her* Wake up  
  
Mandein: Huh, what?  
  
Lene: We fell asleep?  
  
Mandein: Really?  
  
***  
  
*At the Naughty Ottsel*  
  
Daxter: Jak? *shakes him* Wake up  
  
Jak: Huh, what?  
  
Daxter: We fell asleep?  
  
Jak: Really?  
  
***  
  
Lene: It's just a dream, even though it seemed real  
  
Mandein: Sad, huh?  
  
Lene: Yeah. . . *She grabs the controller, pushes the start button and they continue playing*  
  
***  
  
Jak: Glad it was just a dream- then the girls won't return  
  
Dax: Yeah, phew!  
  
Jak: Uhh, Dax?  
  
Daxter: Yeah?  
  
Jak: I think I found something *pulls out Kid #34's liver*  
  
Both : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAargh  
  
Kid#34: And now it's my turn! *Really evil laugh*  
  
***  
  
AD: This was the last chapter of The Never Started Story  
  
Kiz: I hope you have really enjoy this story  
  
Kaza: Finally, they are finished  
  
Beautyfly: Really? I got a bad feeling about the last sentences. With Kid #34  
  
Kaza: Ohhh please, not a sequel  
  
Kid#34: Yesssssssss! I want some revenge on those four idiots  
  
AD: Who you call idiots, idiot -_-*  
  
Kiz: Forget him, let's go to the reviews  
  
AD: Shark, thanks for the review ^_^  
  
Kiz: Yeah and we think up more madness for Jakie-boy in the sequel  
  
Jak: *Thinking* And I must think up something for a AD and Kiz madness!  
  
AD&Kiz: 0_0'  
  
Kid#34: I'll be back *Evil laugh as those from Dracula*  
  
Jak: Oh shut up! *Blast Kid#34 away with his scatter gun* Man, I hate that *bleep* guy! And I hate those *bleep* bleeps!  
  
AD&Kiz: Until the sequel and review please ^_^  
  
Jak: DAX! RUN TO THE HILLS! THE GIRLS WANT TO MAKE A SEQUEL OF THIS CRAZY FIC!  
  
AD: He'll wait for us!  
  
Kiz: Yeah, we need you to make the sequel! *Chases together with AD, Jak and Daxter* 


End file.
